You'll be mine
by 0o-ThisIsMe-o0
Summary: he's the jerk who every day with a new girl, she likes him, but she doesn't like his personality, will she be able to change him? do they have a chance to be together? R&R, NILEY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, another story of me, please read it and tell me what you think, and if I should continue or just delete it**

**Chapter 1**

Miley stood in front of the mirror checking her Hannah outfit, as she is going to meet the cast of her new movie with the Gray brothers and Demi, she is a friend to all of them, especially Demi and Nick Gray cause they are at her age 15, she like Nick more than a friend but she didn't dare to tell him that, even she's ready to involve in a relationship ship with him, but she is not ready to tell anyone her Hannah secret, not now anyway, cause till now she is successful in her singing career, and if she told anybody, she must be very very careful, first she must know if that person could be trusted, second she must make sure that there is no any paparazzi in the place, and that was very hard

"Miley, are you ready to go?" her father Billy Ray yelled from down stairs "The Limo is here"

"Coming daddy" she replied as she took last glimpse in the mirror and exited the room

"Are you interested honey?" he asked her as they entered the limo and he closed the door behind him

"Interested? Dad it's my first movie and I have the main roll, what do you think?" she replied as it's the stupidest question ever

"Yeah, you're right, and you'll see the Grays and Demi again, right?" he replied

"Yeah, right" she smiled to herself at the thought

They reached the studios, they aren't gonna film any scenes today, it's just an introducing party for all the cast of the movie, and their rolls

Miley entered the studio her dad behind her, as she looked around for her friends, but didn't see any of them, so she sat on the couch waiting for someone to appear, there were another people she didn't know, the only one was the director and he was talking to her father, she sighed and looked around again, but no sign

"Hannah" she heard someone behind her, as she stood up and turned around to meet the brown eyed boy, with the curly hair looking at her, smiling along with his brothers, as she smiled back "Hi, where have you been?" he said as he hugged her

"Nick, I missed you guys" she smiled as she hugged him back, then pulled away to do the same with his brothers "How are you guys?"

"We're fine, oh, did you know that we're going to a public school?" Joe said looking happy

"Yeah, I know, so how is it?" Miley replied, of course they don't know that she's going to public school, in fact she was going to one in Tennessee before being Hannah, but after that she came to California, and went to a school near to their house, but now they moved to another house far away from that school, so she is going to another one with her cousin Lilly, who live with her now after moving from Tennessee, and also know her Hannah secret

"It's pretty good" Nick replied

"So the rumors, were right then?" she asked him smiling

"What rumors?" he asked confused as she laughed

"Nick, don't tell that you don't know about them, cause whenever I open my TV I find news about you with the girls, you also known as the hearts breaker on some channels" she replied as he blushed a little

"Okay, Okay, some of them are true" Nick replied smiling nervously

"Nick" Joe laughed, as Nick blushed again

"Okay, they are true, happy?" he said looking at Joe as Miley smiled "But Hannah, they are making at looks bad, it's not as I actually say" he said turning looking at her

"Well, if it is as I know, that you don't stay more than a week with a girl, then it is that bad Nick" she replied softly as he got more nervous but not angry

"It's because I didn't find the girl of my dreams in any of them" he replied

"Nick you can't date every girl and kiss her just because you're looking for the girl you want" she smiled at him, trying to calm him down

"So, how can I find that girl?" he asked her as she laughed

"When you find her Nick, you'll know that this is the girl you want and love, even without dating and making out with her" Joe replied as Kevin and Miley nodded

"Yeah, but I enjoy that, so, what's the problem?" he said impatiently

"the problem is by doing that you're hurting those girls, what if one of these girls really liked you, and thought that you liked her back, and then you just dumb her? Do you have any idea how hurt will she be?" Miley replied angrily, her words hit him, he knew she was right but he didn't want to confess it, so he shook his head

"It's none of my or your business" he replied looking away at his left where no one was sitting he knows

"None of my business? Well, I'm sorry that I care about you and your own good" she said angrily as she stood up and walked away leaving him looking at her as he wanted to apologize about what he said but she was gone and met Demi and sat with her talking, Joe and Kevin looked at him angrily

"Are you happy now?" Kevin said as Joe shook his head and they stood up leaving him alone, to his thoughts, yes they are right, but when he ask a girl out he think he like her at the beginning but then he discovers that he was wrong after 3 or 4 days, or even a week, and he find that this girl don't like him either, dating him only because he's a celebrity, to tell that she's dating NICK GREY, and hoping that he would stay with her a long time, but they are wrong, how can he stay with a girl that only love his fame, so he just leave her, and they say that he will find the right girl without even dating her? How could that happen? He must date her to know her personality, to know what do they think about him, he admit that there are some of the girls he dated because only they were beautiful, but those ones are just having fun, you can see them with a different guy every week, maybe he'll find this girl one day

**Monday **

"Miley, wake up it's your first day at your new school, you and Lilly, with Jackson" Billy said (whispering in the Jackson's part) as he sat on the bed in his daughter's room, shaking her sleepy body softly, as she moaned, not wanting to wake up "Do you want me to bring the water?" he said smiling as she opened her eyes immediately and lifting her body up, sitting in her bed, as she looked at the bed next to her to see her cousin known as her best friend too Lilly still asleep "Come on Miles, go have your shower and I'll wake her up" her dad said as she nodded and stood up waking towards her bathroom, ready to take her shower

After she finished the shower and dressed in her outfit she went downstairs and greeted her dad and Lilly, ignoring her brother Jackson who rolled his eyes, she sat next to Lilly and starting eating breakfast

"Are you exited for the new school, Miley?" Jackson smirked

"Since when that I become interesting at going to school, Jackson?" she said confused at this question and the smirk on her brother's face

"Since that this school has special students" he smirked

"What do you mean?" she asked starting to understand and worried, as he laughed a small laugh knowing that he made her worried

"The Grey brothers, Mi" he answered as he knew about her crush on the youngest brother, and he only knew because she was talking to Lilly about it while he was pretending to be asleep

"What? Is that right daddy?" she asked her dad with wide eyes

"I guess he's right, bud, but why will you be interested about them?" her dad answered then asked as he looked at her a little confused

"I.. Um I don't know, he was the one who said this, but he hasn't got a reason to say that, right Jackson?" she turned to him as she shot him a warning look as he nodded, deciding that he won't blow her secret now, maybe another time, as Lilly smiled at her, making her smile, and happy inside

After breakfast, the three of them took their backpacks on their shoulders and said their goodbyes to Billy Ray and started walking towards the new school, which was a couple of blocks away from their house, when they reached the school they went to the principle office, as he greeted them and told them to have a seat, as the three of them sat he excused them to go outside, maybe to bring the students who will lead them to their classes, that was Miley's thought, and she was right as she saw the man enter again with three boys, one of them…

"Hi" Nick said looking at her and Lilly smiling "So, who I'll take around?"

"Wait, Nick they don't know their classes yet, I know what want but wait" the principle who known as Mr. Ken said rolling his eyes as Nick smiled "Well, welcome to Seaview High School, as you know there will be someone to take you around the school and lead you to you lessons" he said as they nodded and he handed them their class tables "Well, when I saw your classes I found that those 3 in most of yours, so each one will have a partner from them, now Mrs. Lilly Truscott, I'd like you to meet Oliver, and Mr. Stewart this is Cop, and finally Mrs. Stewart this Nick as you know" he said as he introduced them to their partners, and Miley felt happy inside, but suddenly remembered the rumors and her argue with her as Hannah, and her happiness disappeared replacing by disappointment, and she decided that she can't like him while he's like that, but there is nothing to do but wait till he change, if that even happened

**So, this was the first chapter, did you like it? Should I continue? Or just delete it? Please tell me and review, if you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I knew that I'm not gonna have more than one review in my first chapter of the story, so, I'm not shocked or something, anyway, here is the second chapter and please tell me if you like it or not**

**Chapter 2**

Nick smiled at Miley as Mr. Ken ordered them to go to their classes, Jackson and Cop already started a new friendship after they went out of the office, Lilly waved to Miley who smiled and waved watching her leaving with Oliver, who started a conversation with her

"So, you're Miley right?" she heard Nick starting a conversation with her breaking the silence as she turned to him watching his hand on the back of his neck, smiling nervously at her

"Yeah, I'm, would you just start the tour around the school, before the bell ring?" she replied as he surprised at her attitude, this is the first time a girl treat him like a normal person not a super star

"Um, yeah, sure" he said as he started walking with her showing her the classes and the cafeteria, then they reached the courtyard, and he sat on one of the seats taking a break from waking as she stood there impatiently "So, I guess that you're not a fan, right?" he asked making her looking at him

"Not, a really one" she said as she decided not to show him that she like him even in Miley's character, cause she didn't like his new personality, she didn't like him going out with every girl then realize that she's not his type, and just leave her, and to be honest, she didn't want to act nice with him because she was afraid to be the next girl who'll have a broken heart because of him, then the bell rang, as he stood up

"What's your first class?" he asked as she looked at the class table before replying

"It's drama" she replied looking at him

"Yeah, that makes the two of us, let's go" he said as he started walking again and she followed him, as they reached the class, he opened the door for her as she smiled and entered

"Welcome with us, Mrs. Stewart, I'm Mrs. Karla, I'll be your drama teacher" the teacher said as she saw her entering the class with Nick, as Miley nodded and smiled at her "Why don't you have your seat next to Alex?" she said pointing to a black haired girl, smiling at her, as Miley nodded and headed to the girl and sat down

"Hi, I'm Alex" the girl said as she looked and Miley offering her, her hand

"Miley" she smiled as she shock her hand

"So, did he start with you yet?" she smiled

"What are you talking about?" Miley asked knowing that she's talking about Nick, but just to be sure

"Him" she said as she nodded towards Nick with a disgust look on her face "Didn't he start to flirt with you?" she asked turning her attention back to Miley

"No, not really" Miley relied smiling a small smile at her

"Well, he'll, trust me, I mean you're beautiful, and he like the pretty ones, I was his first turn, he went out with me for two weeks, then he said that I'm not the girl he want and just left me" she said sighing a sad sigh about the story, as Miley felt bad for her

"I'm sorry, that must be so harsh, and he's just a jerk" Miley replied sympathetically as Alex smiled

"No, I'm okay now, I was brokenhearted, but now it's okay, he just think that because he is a rock star, he can do what he want, but he just making enemies, from the girls he hurt, but there is some girls go out with him and they know that he'll leave them"

"Then why do they go out with him?" Miley asked confused, as Alex laughed

"Just to say that they were 'his' once and to be able to kiss him, to be more explainable, because he's a celebrity" she answered

"That's stinks" Miley said as she took a glimpse of Nick who was talking to a girl, making her laugh, then Mrs. Karla started talking, making all the students looking at her

"Attention students" Mrs. Karla said making the class looking at her, as she smiled "Today, we're going to practice on acting because of the school play, and at the end of the week, I'll pick the best one for the rolls, after the auditions of course, so as you know, it's a romantic play so you're going to have partners, a boy and a girl" she said as Miley sighed, great the first class for her at this school, and she'll act that she loves some strange!

"Excuse me, who'll I be with?" Nick asked her as she looked at him and smiled

"Nick, be patient" she replied rolling her eyes, all the teachers here know about his relationships, he ruined his good side in front of them, Hannah must talk to him again, that was Miley's thoughts, Mrs. Karla started saying the names, and Miley saw the partners change their places to be next to each other, then she heard her name, as she popped her head, waiting for the partner's name

"Mrs. Stewart with Mr.…. Gray" she said reading the papers which she's holding

"No" she yelled standing up as all the class looked at her like she was crazy or something

"What? Is there a problem with that Mrs. Stewart?" Mrs. Karla asked as she started blushing

"No, I mean, um, that's great, I'm exited" she lied throwing her fist in the air, pretending to be exited, a part of her was, but another part didn't want to be near to him, the part which don't want her to get hurt, she looked at Alex who smiled at her, I think that she understands that she doesn't want to be with him, Alex stood up and switched seats with Nick, as she looked at Miley apologetic and wished her good luck, as Miley smiled and sat down again, she felt his gaze on her as she looked at him, to find some hurt in his eyes "Why are you looking at me?" she asked

"Studying your face" he answered as she tried her hard not to melt from his words "Have we ever met before?" he narrowed his eyes as she winded her eyes

"Why did you say that?" I asked trying to look innocent

"I don't know, your face just look familiar to me" he replied as he looked at her eyes

"No, it's my first time to talk to you" she answered trying her hard not to look at his eyes, because if she did, he'll figure out that she's lying, when she felt that he's still looking at her, she looked at him and found that he's staring at her eyes

"You know what?" he asked as soon as she looked at him "Your eyes are such like Hannah's, except that her eyelashes are thicker than yours" he said as she felt her heart drop, how did he notice that fast

"And by Hannah you mean, Hannah like Hannah Montana?" Miley asked as he nodded and she smiled pretending to be happy by the complement, but actually she was panicked

"Now, everyone come and take the scripts, and start rehearsing, you have five minutes before I start see your work, okay?" Mrs. Karla said as Nick got of his seat and came back with 2 scripts and handed her one of them

"Well let's start, show me if you talented girl, I mean I don't need to rehearse" he said cockily as Miley looked at him surprised, she didn't know that he do that, she didn't know that all the fame changed him with the regular people, before he go to this stupid school he was kind, not that mean "What? I'm going to take a roll in a movie, the main roll, if you want you can come to the studio with me" he smirked as he knew that no girl would say no to that offer, he was trying to win her, just like what Alex told her, but what he didn't know that this girl is a special case

"Never gonna happen" she replied as he looked at her surprised

"Excuse me, did you just tell me that you don't want to see the actors of a movie that the _**Gray brothers **_are in?" he asked with wide eyes

"Yup, that what I just did" she answered as he smiled

"Yeah, you want to play the girl that is hard to reach, okay, I'll play that" he smirked as she laughed

"And why would I do that? For you? You think you're so special" she shook her head

"Ok guys, the bell just rang, you need to rehearse after school, or at the lunch, it's important please" Mts. Karla said as the students started to put their things back at their bags and went out of the room, Nick followed her

"I _**am**_ special" he said making her shook her head again "and you're too" he smirked as she stopped and looked at him "I mean you're beautiful" he said as she breathed a sigh of relief and started walking again, she thought that he's talking about Hannah

"Go, and tell any other girl, who cares about you" she said as he surprised by her answer, she really don't care, but he's gonna make her care

**So, what do you honestly think about the whole idea of the story? I actually excited about this story the most, but if you don't like it I'll just delete it**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Nick was surprised by Miley's attitude with him, she wasn't hate him, but she wasn't interest in him too, she isn't like the other girls, but she must be, he's not gonna give up that easy, he is gonna make her like him, and go out with him, even if she wasn't the last girl at school, but she's beautiful, and it's a new challenge for him, he had to know her better first, then do the things that she love in a guy, then day by day, she's gonna fall for him, but what Nick didn't know, that Miley was thinking about how to make him change at the moment, how to make him be the old Nick, how to make him that kind, shy guy, who she felt for, that's it, if he asked her to go out with him again, she's gonna say that she has rules, and those rules, will be to change, but, maybe he's not interested at her this much, that he's just gonna say that she doesn't worse that, well, she'll think about another plan, but this will be plan B

"What are you thinking about, Miles?" Lilly said as she sat next to her cousin in their room

"Nick" Miley replied absentmindedly

"What about him? Didn't you tell me that he asked you out and you said no?" she asked confused

"Yes, but Lilly, I'm not gonna leave him like that, in this personality, I must get back the old Nick again" she said looking at her as Lilly nodded understanding her

"Yes, but how?" she asked her knowing that she would share her, her plan

"I think Miley and Hannah, should do it together" she smiled

"But, he and Hannah, don't talk for the now" Lilly reminded her, as she just nodded

"I know, but they're filming a movie together, they will work this out soon" Miley replied as Lilly nodded knowing that she's right

"You already thought about everything" Lilly smiled as Miley shook her head

"I'm not sure that it's gonna work, but let's just hope it'll" she said as Lilly nodded

Next day

"Come on we are already late" Miley yelled at Lilly and Jackson while running throw the school's gate, to be crushed onto someone hard, as the two of them fell on the ground "Oh, I'm so so so sorry" she said as she looked to the boy, only to find it was Nick

"It's fine, I was waiting you, to show you the Math class, I know that you don't know where it is" he said while standing up and offering her a hand which she took, and he helped her standing up

"Oh, um, thank you" she said as he smiled

"No problem" he smiled at her "Hey, I'm sorry for being Mr. cocky yesterday, I was just acting normal, like we are friends, but I understand if you don't want to be my friend" he apologized making Miley think, was it has way to go throw her? to make her fall for him? Well, she already like him, and she know what she's doing, so there is no harm for believing this apology, finally she smiled "So, is that mean we're friends?" he asked her

"I think" she replied as he smiled and they started walking, when they reached the Math class there was an only free seat in the back, so she took her way to it and sat there, as the teacher came in, and the lesson began

At the lunch, she met Lilly at the cafeteria, to find her sitting with Oliver, he seemed to be a nice and funny guy, she went to her, and Lilly looked at her and smiled "Hey, Miles, this is Oliver, Oliver this is Miley, my cousin and best friend" Lilly introduced them as Oliver smiled at her "Have a seat Miley" Lilly said as Miley sat next to her

"So, where is Nick?" Lilly asked her

"WE were on our way here, when a group of girls stopped him, and I just left him and continued my way" Miley smiled

"Oh, they must be his ex-s begging him to come back again, I heard them talking about it" Oliver said under his breath

"Are you jealous?" Lilly asked him chuckling

"Me? Psh, Me jealous? Of what? I don't need all the beautiful girls around me begging me to date them…. Again" he said causing the two girls to burst out laughing hardly

"It's pretty obvious that you're not jealous at all" Miley said

"See? Told you" he replied making them laugh harder

"Where did you go? I was dying there" Nick said out of breath like he was running in a 100 miles marathon, as he got behind Miley, as she turned to see him in a big mess, her hair was a mess, her clothes were a mess (his belt wasn't tied around his waist tightly, and his shirt was unbuttoned from the above and the lower buttons, and his pants was raised to his knee) she looked at him and tried her hard not to laugh

"Wow, w-what happened?" Lilly asked as Miley was speechless

"They were chasing me, and-" he stopped and shivered "I don't want to remember the rest of it, please" he said as they all looked at him and couldn't help but laugh

"And, I was hoping to be in your place?" Oliver said as they looked at him and he sank in his chair blushing

"Hey, it's not funny" Nick complained laughing too

"Hey, why don't you go and fix your appearance in the bathroom?" Miley suggested

"Alone? No way in the hell" he replied

"Hey Ni- wow, what happened" they heard Joe saying as he went towards them

"Trust me you don't want to know" Nick replied as he took him towards the bathroom, looking around every step, afraid of the girls to appear again, making the three at the table laugh harder

They were about to leave the cafeteria when Joe and Nick came back, as they sat with, and soon Joe was acting like they friends their whole lives, he was joking around making them laugh, and making all the other girls at the school looking at Lilly and Miley jealousy, cause they sat with two of the Gray brothers

"Hey guys, do you want to hang out after school?" Nick asked, as Joe and Oliver nodded, and they looked at the girls, who exchanged a look, and made their eye connection- conversation to decided

"Um, I think it's cool" Miley said as Lilly nodded nervously

"Cool" Joe said "We can just go to have pizza or at the park, or maybe the beach" he said exited

"Whoa, calm down you rock star" Miley said as they smiled "I prefer the beach" she continued as they all nodded

"Works for me" Oliver said before they hear the ringing bell, as they stood up and started walking to their classes, Miley and Nick and Oliver had English while Lilly had arts, Joe was older so they didn't bother checking out his next class, they waved to Lilly and walked throw the hallways to the English class, Miley entered and Found Alex sitting alone as she smiled and walked towards her

"Hey, didn't see you today, so what's up?" Miley said as she placed herself on the empty seat next to Alex as she looked at her and smiled a little

"Hey, I thought you said that you wouldn't go out with him" she said as she eyed Nick, and Miley chuckled

"I'm not going out with him, we're just friends, me, Lilly, him. Oliver and Joe, just regular friends" she said as Alex smiled

"I'm sorry about what I said, but I was worried about you, you seem nice to me and I don't want you to get hurt by that jerk" she said as Miley smiled

"Oh, thank you, and don't worry, I can take care of myself" she said as Alex smiled back "Hey did you see what happened to him at the lunch break?" Miley said laughing as she remembered his messy clothes and the look that was on his face

"Oh, yeah, actually, I told the girls that he's single now, and they have a chance with him" Alex said laughing as Miley followed her

"You did that? Why?" Miley asked her surprised but she thought it was funny

"Well, you can say it's kinda revenge, not only for me, for all the girls that he dumped" she replied smiling

"Wow, what a revenge? Did you see his face?" Miley laughed "Alex?" she called her after a while

"Huh?" she looked at her

"Did you like him?" Miley asked her afraid from hearing the answer

"Well, I thought I liked him, or I was, but after he dumped me it all changed, all I just want for him is to get what he deserve, and to stop doing that for girls, because it really hurts them" she said and sighed "Like, it will ever happen, you know what? Maybe I'll like him again if he became nice to everyone, and just stop what he doing" she smiled a small smile but it had a lot of meanings, she was hoping that he would be nice guy, and Miley knew that this girl like Nick deep in her heart, but the hatred and the revenge blinded her from that truth, which was obvious like the sunlight to Miley

**Ok, what do you really think about it? Please let me know that**

**And what do you think will happen next? Will Miley be able to change Nick? Will Nick be easy to change, or he won't let her?**

**REVIEW **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that this story isn't very good, because I didn't get except two reviews in three chapters, but I never give up, hopefully someone will, find this story interesting, and when this someone come so please review you someone :)**

**Chapter 4**

After the school, Miley met up with Lilly who was with Oliver and they headed to the school gates where they found Joe and Nick standing there waiting for them, when they reached then they greeted them

"Well, ready to go?" Joe asked as they nodded "So, pizza or Chinese food?"

"Um, I think of pizza" Lilly answered thinking and looked at the rest of them who nodded in agreement

"Well, there is a restaurant at the beach, I always get my pizza from there" Oliver said as Joe nodded

"I'm paying for all of you guys, and no arguing about it" Joe said

"No, Joe, we have our own money" Miley said

"Didn't you hear what I said young lady?" he said in a tone as he's not going to change his mind

"But…" Lilly said

"No, BUTS" he said as they gave up, and he smiled at himself and they walked to the beach talking about random topics, and then Oliver took them to the restaurant where Joe and him got inside to buy the pizza and then they can go eat in a quiet place, Joe and Nick were hiding their faces as possible from the fans

"Miley did you tell your dad that we'll be late?" Lilly asked, as Miley hit her forehead with her hand, as Lilly rolled her eyes at her "I'll just call him" Lilly said as she picked her phone and started dialing her uncle walking away leaving Miley with Nick

"So, how was your day?" Nick asked her

"Not bad" she smiled

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked nervously

"Sure" she shrugged

"Um, how do you want the boy who'll date be?" he asked looking at the ground then at her

"What do you mean?" she asked as she began to understand his plan, she never believed that all he wanted was to be friends

"I don't know, his manners, his character, his _shape_" he said looking at her as she smiled inside but didn't put it on her face

"Um, he must be kind, gentleman, caring and like me, I mean I don't want to get hurt if he dumped me after a week or something" she said as she knew that he'll think about himself by her words but she looked at him innocently, to make him think that she doesn't mean him by her words

"Right, um, what about the shape?" he asked trying to change the subject about dumping the girls

"It doesn't really matter, but he must be fashionable, or at least look good" she smiled, as he returned it, well, that was good, he always dressed good, and trying to look good, and about the character he is kind and gentleman, but does he caring? According to everyone he's not, but he doesn't see that, he think that he doesn't do anything wrong, but maybe he must think again about what he's doing, her words seems to be directed at him, he felt that she was talking about him, even though her face didn't say that

"Well, let's go" Joe said as he came back with Oliver as both of them were holding boxes of pizza, they went to a quiet place and sat down eating their pizza, then Miley and Lilly said that they should go home, before it get dark, because her dad will be worried if they are late and he doesn't know their place exactly, so Oliver, Joe and Nick offered them a ride to the home, and they all started walking, until they reached the house they said their goodbyes and Nick saw them enter the house before shutting the door behind them, then he sighed and turned to catch up with Joe who was talking to Oliver, then Oliver waved to them and went to the opposite direction which they took

When they reached the house Nick headed to his room, and laid on his bed thinking about what Miley said, she said that she doesn't want to get hurt, if the boy dumped her after a week or something, _did he actually cause to hurt all the girls_ _who he dumped?_ Of course he did, but he's just looking for the girl of his dreams, _maybe it's the wrong way for searching_, then what's the right way? _Joe already told you, you just wait and you'll find her, and you'll know that she's the girl who you want without dating or hurting her,_ but what if that girl never come? What if I never found her? _If she never come, then what's the point of dating and dumping and hurting every girl? Why don't you just wait? _I'm having fun with that, _But you're playing with the girls' emotions, and that's wrong_

His conversation with his brain and his heart, continued for so long, his heart telling him that he need to find a girl, and his brain telling him that there is no problem to find her, but in the right way, without playing with girls' emotions

"Ugh, what should I do?" he whispered to himself

'Don't play with their emotions' a voice inside him told him, _again_

"Ugh, her words made that to me, they're driving me insane, I'm pathetic right now, I'm talking to myself

'You're pathetic, but not because you're talking to yourself, because you're known as the heart breaker, now, look what did you do to yourself, you're losing everything slowly, first your appearance in your fans eyes', second your fans, then you're losing your friends, started with Hannah, soon your family will hate you too' the voice told him making him realize suddenly what he's got himself into, as his eyes winded, and he imagined himself sitting alone nobody cares about him, everybody have fun without him, then he shivered and shook his head

"No, I won't let that happen" he whispered to himself as he sat on his bed "Good thing that I'm not dating anybody at the current time, I'll try to follow the good way, just waiting" he said laying on his bed again and staring at the ceiling "I need to set things up again, I hope the fans forget about the rumors, maybe they will forget after a while, and I need to apologize to Hannah too, I'll but when we meet at the studio, I don't think that it'll be good if I apologized on the phone" he said and smiled then shot his eyes close and felt asleep with the smile still on his lips

At the same time Miley was sitting in her room thinking about what Nick said and what he asked her, was he trying to know a way to impress her or something, but she won't go out with him if he didn't change, soon he'll give up and move on, and continue hurting girls, but the question is why girls still go out with him if they know what he is doing? Well, maybe they're just having fun and make a good memory that they once called Nick's girl, or maybe they think they could be the one, or maybe both of them

She let out a sigh and got of her bed and went downstairs to see Lilly sitting on the couch watching T.V. as she went and sat next to her, Lilly wasn't only her cousin, she was more, like her sister, she knows everything about her

"Thinking about him again, aren't you?" Lilly asked her cutting her away from her thoughts

"Yeah" she sighed looking at her as Lilly shut the T.V. off and looked at Miley waiting for her to complete "He kept asking me questions like what I want my boyfriend to be like and something like that" she paused for a moment " Lilly what if he was looking for a way to make me go out with him?"

"In that case, I think he likes you" she shrugged

"What? Do you even hear yourself Lilly? He go out with every girl he meets" she said angry but not yelling

"Yes, but he doesn't try his hard or even make a plan to go out with a girl, who actually refused to go out with him before" she said as Miley calmed down and thought for a moment before replying

"But, I'm not even sure if he's trying to go out with me, or just asking"

"Come on Miles, why would he ask you about what you want your boyfriend to be like, when he tried to go out with you and you showed him that you don't like him that much, do the math"

"No, Lilly don't give me a hope, then I'll discover that he's only playing, you know that I like him"

"Ok, Miles as you like" she said as she went to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich leaving Miley with her thoughts, which was all about what Lilly just said

**Please guys review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Heey, so sorry for the long wait, who said that I gave up, I'm not the type to give up, I just thought that since the other stories have more reviews, then I might update them first then think about that one, but when I saw two more reviews, I knew that I have to update, especialy that I don't like to disappoint someone, and you two seemed to like it, so special thanks to the persons who read this story, and the three who reviewd, I promise that the ext update will be soner :)**

Miley woke up the next morning and toke her shower before wake Lilly up, then she went downstairs to have her breakfast, she fell asleep last night thinking about _him_. She was confused, she didn't know if he likes her or she's just another girl that he's playing with. From what she herad he didn't ask a girl more than one time before, bu then again she didn't think any girl rejected him before, it was really complicated, but she was sure that she wanted him to change anyway.

When she finished her breakfast with Lilly, they started to walk to school, Jackson wasn't going that day, only because he was lazy!

When they reached, they found three boys waiting for them, Oliver, Joe and Nick. They walked towards them smiling.

"Hey Miley." Nick said smiling at her.

"Hey guys." She said for them all, followed by Lilly.

They chated about some subjects untill the bell rang, then everybody went their own ways, fortunatley for Nick he had his fairst class with her, he seemed to forget all the mental argue he went throw the day before, yes he wanted to change but he just didn't know how, so he just continued his life like it is.

Their first class was art, they walked together towards it, Nick tried to make all the conversation, but she just answered him with one word sentence. When they reached, she looked for a seat next to someone, but she didn't found, so she was stuck to set next to him.

When the teacher came, she told them to draw something they find peacefull, or beautifull, something that has natural beauty. Miley started to think about that something, and the first thing that poped in her head, was her favorite place, the sea shore at the sunset!

She started drawing, her pencil danced on the paper perfectly, when she was totally into the drawing scene, suddenly she felt uncomfortable, when she looked next to her, she knew the reason, she found him staring at her!

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked confused.

"I'm obeying the teacher." He answered still staring idiotically.

"Huh?"

"She told us to draw something beautiful and peacfull." He said but hre confused expretion didn't change so he continued "I'm trying to draw you." He finished as her mouth turned into an 'O' shape.

"Look Nick, I know exactly what you're trying to do, but I don't like it, so just please stop." She said

"What do you mean? I'm not trying to do anything." He half lied, for some reason the first thing that came to his mind when he heard the teacher's words was her face, he didn't know why, but he just wanted to draw her face, sure he was trying his best to go out with her on a date and all, but this was diffrenet, right?

"You know exactly what I mean." She said before turning back to her drawing.

After school, Miley and Lilly were heading towards home when they herad someone running after them calling Miley's name, she rolled her eyes turning to face him.

"What?" she asked Nick.

"Don't you want to see my paint?" he had to admit that this time he was trying to flirt, but earlier he wasn't.

"No, thank you." She said and began to walk again, when he stopped her, again.

"I'm sure you'll like it" he said as he held a painting of her face, but he added some effects around it, to make it seem bright, and he added the words 'Natural beauty' with blue beautiful handwritting, to be honest, it was incridable. She stared at it with amazment along with Lilly.

"You- you drew this?" she asked as he nodded proud of himself. "Wow, it's amazing."

"You can keep it." He said handing it to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks." She smiled and began to walk away again.

"Wait up, um, didn't you change your mind about going out with me tonight?" he asked.

"No, I didn't." she smirked and walked away with Lilly.

'Well, I have to think about something else' he thought, he was sure that she said that she like about the guy to be gentle or something like that, but he was also sure that he can get her soon!

He sat at his room, thinking about the same things he thought about the day before, he knew that he must change, but how, he was happy like that, he also remembered his fight with Hannah, he has to apology to her, and if he kept telling himself that without doing it actualy, it will just make him chicken away even more, so he picked his phone, and called her…

"Hello?" she answered.

"Um, hey Hannah, it's me Nick."

"Oh, um, hi."

"Listen, I know I was too harsh and unfair to you, but I didn't mean it, so I'm sorry?" he hesitated at the last part.

"It's okay, Nick, I'm not that mad anyway." She smiled.

"Oh, thanks god."

"So, how is life? Broke any girl's heart since I last saw you?" she said with some saracasm.

"Oh, no. but, there's a girl that I'm trying to get."

"So, it's not a problem, I mean no girl will reject the one and only Nick Grey."

"That girl did."

"Oooh, so you're trying to get her because she just rejected you, right?" that was her only chance to know, him and Hannah were friends, and he'll tell her.

"I don't think so. You know she's beautifull too."

"SO, you're the same guy, you just want to date her, because she's pretty, not because you like her."

"Did you excpect me to change that fast?"

"I thought you did when you called."

"Well, I didn't, but I'll try, I'm not promising but I'll try."

"That's a good start." She smiled.

"Ok, I have to go now, you know homework and stuff."

"Oh, Okay, see you later." She said as she hung up, and sighed. How could she thought that he liked her, sure she was just like any other girl. But she still wants him to change, if not for her, then for the girl that he'll fall for her someday!

She was sitting at the cafeteria with Lilly and Oliver at the lunch time the next day, they were talking about some vedeo game she doesn't know, so she was bored, untill Joe and Nick came.

"Hey, Miley." Joe said as she smiled at them. They sat with them and sonn Nick started to look around for any girl, when he found a girl looking at him he whinked at her, making the poor girl blush. When Miley saw that she rolled her eyes 'I was crazy when I thought that he changed a bet, or when I thought he may like me.' She thought to her self 'I was really crazy.'

**Sorry it was short, but I'm tired now, and have flu, so just forgive me, at least it's an update right? :)**

**Please review, you gave me hope in this story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It has been a week since Nick called Hannah, he kept trying to get Miley agree to go on a date with him, alone. They were all going out sometimes as a group, she never accepted to go with him alone, she wanted him to change first, and if that is going to change him, then she will do it, even though she's dying to go with him.

He kept trying with every single way he could think of, he himself didn't know why, he never cared to think about the reason, he was only focused about her going out with him, maybe be because she was the first girl who rejected him, maybe because she was beautiful! He wasn't sure, but he never thought that he may like her.

Miley was sitting in her room, when Lilly entered and at next to her on her bed, but Miley was thinking deeply that she didn't notice "What are you thnking about?" she asked her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, um, nothing." She replied sighing.

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" she asked her and Miley sighed and nodded. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing, it's as usual, he's flirting with me, and I'm completely into him, but I keep pushing him away, and he's not giving up, which making me into him even more." She told her her normal situations with him.

"Miley, why don't you agree to date him and you can change him while dating, I mean it will be more normal to change your boyfriend than it's now."

"Yes it is. But how can I gurentee that he won'tjust dumb me like he did to all those girls out there, and if he did you know how much will I be broken."

"May be that will change him."

"So, I need to be heavily broken to change him, no thank you, it's better that way."

"I don't know, it's really complicated Miles."

"I know." She sighed. "Anyway, what should I do when he flirt with me?"

"Depends, do you want him to stop or not?" Lilly asked.

She thought about it for a moment "I really don't know, I love it when he do it, but it annoy me because I can't be with him yet."

"Okay, it's really complicated. Umm, why don't you try to ignore him, and keep talking like he didn't cmplement or flirt with you."

"Umm, sounds good, I'll do that, and we'll see the result."

The next day at school, she didn't see him in her early classes, but when the lunch time came, she and Lilly went to the cafeteria to meet their little 'group'. They sat on their usual table,a nd waited for them to show up.

"Here's your real test, they're coming." Lilly whispered to Miley, as she saw them entering the cafeteria door.

"Hey guys." Joe greeted, as they smiled to them, Oliver sat next to Lilly, Nick took the seat besides Miley, as Joe sat between the two of them!

"Hey Miles." Nick whispered. _'Here we go'_ she thought to herself.

"Hey." She said not looking at him.

"You look gorgeous today, as usual of corse." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers to her body, she blushed! She still didn't look at him, but he noticed and smiled. "Even when you blush you're beautiful."

Miley didn't know what to do, she tried to ignore him, but her cheeks tricked her when she blushed, her _mind_ wanted to ignore him, but her _heart_ told her to just turn around and kiss him already, but her mind hardly stopped her.

Lilly noticed that she's confused and doesn't know what to do so she rescued her "Hey, Miley, I woke up today and saw that you hung that painting for you!" Lilly mentaly slapped herself about what she just said, she made it even worse. But she couldn't think about anything else to say, she said the first thing that came to her mind.

Miley's eyes widened and glared at her, while Nick just laughed making her blush even more. Lilly looked at her apologitacly. Joe and Oliver looked between the three of them confused.

"What painting?" Joe asked them.

"Um, it's nothing." Miley answered still embaresed, "I gotta go." She said as she stood up and rushed out of the cafeteria, she heard Lilly calling her name but she kept running. She went to the courtyard and sat under a tree.

'_Why Lilly have to be so stupid?_' she thought to herself. Yes she just hung the painting yesterday after Lilly went to sleep, even though it has been a week. The past week she kept it on the night stand next to her bed. Even when she hung it she hung it on the wall in front of her bed, so she can see it the first thing when she wake up.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see _him_ looking at her, she sighed and looked away "What do you want?" she asked him.

"Why did you wake away?" he asked ignoring her question.

"What do you want?" she repeated ignoring him as well.

"Why did you wake away?" he repeated.

She sighed and looked at him "Are you happy seeing me embaresed?" she said.

"Why would you be embaresed?"

"Stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop bringing that topic."

"I want to know something."

"What?"

"Why did you hang it?" he asked, she looked at her face, he was serious, he wasn't smirking like he usuall whould have been.

"Because I like it." She said.

"Why?"

"Why what? Can't a girl like a picture of her?" she said. Sh eknew that he wanted to know it's affect on her, he wanted to know if she hung it because it's from him, which she did, but she didn't give him the answer he wanted.

"Yeah, right." He said, she could have swore that she saw a flash of disappointment across his face, but he quickly wiped it away, replacing it with a smirk _'Ha! Back to normal'_ she thought to herself. "So, there's no thank you to the amazing guy who painted it." He said.

"I already said." She smirked back.

"Really? He didn't tell me, do you want me to leave him a message?" he said.

"No, if I want something I can tell it by myself." She replied. Wait. Are they _flirting_? Oh No. what happened to _ignore_ him? Damn it.

"Oh, look, here he is, what would you like to tell him?" Nick said.

"I'd like to tell him, to stop whatever he's doing." She said yelling at the las part when she realized wht she was doing. His smile faded to be in shock. Her face sfotened "Anyway, why did you come after me?"

"Um, I was just.. uh, it's.. Never mind." He said and she looked at him confused.

"Ok." She said trying to change the topic "Why don't we go back to them?"

"Actually I like it better here, you can go if you want." He said looking at the ground.

"Look, I'm sorry for my previous yelling, I didn't me-"

"It's okay, I'm not upset." He chuckled "I just want to be alone for a while" so I can think of another way to get you, he completed to himself.

"Okay, see you later." She said walking away.

"What a crazy girl! One moment she's flirting along with me, and the second she's yelling at me. What can I do with such a girl, but I'm not giving up. Never!" he told himself after she was out of hearing. He saw some students staeing at him. Oh shit. "What? didn't you see someone talking to himself before?" he yelled and they quickly walked away.

Once again she was setting at her room, when Lilly entered it "Miley I'm really sorry, I don't know why did I say that, it just came out, I couldn't think of an-"

"Lilly" Miley stopped her "It's okay. I'm not mad."

"Really?" Miley nodded smiling "Oh, thank you." She hugged her "Hey Miley."

"What."

"What about the movie that you were going to do with the guys and Demi?"

"Oh yeah, Demi has another thing to complete first, anyway the director isn't in a big rush."

"Oh, okay." She said "What happened with you and Nick? He went after you."

Miley told her their conversation "I know that I decided to ignore him, but I just can't, I think I even flirted with him."

"What?"

"I know. I know. But it's just hard."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, we'll see." She said.

After a while of silence Miley's phone rang telling her she's got a new message, "Guess who." She rolled her eyes.

"It's not him, is it?"

"Of corse it is."

**Hey Miles, wht u doin'? – Nick.**

Nthin' y? –Milerzz

**Just askin', hey me n Joe r goin' 2 the beach nxt sat, with Oliver, y don't u n Lilly come? :) – Nick**

"Hey Lilly do you want to go to the beach next Saturday with Joe, Oliver and Nick?" she asked her.

"The beach? I can't believe you even asked me." Lilly said exitedly making Miley roll her eyes before replying.

Okay, we r comin' – Milerzz

**YAY! :D –Nick**

U r such a baby :P – Milerzz

**Don't u like it? ;) – Nick**

No. y? should I like it? – Milerzz

**Of corse – Nick**

Well, 2 sad that I don't – Milerzz

**That hurt – Nick**

That's the point :P – Milerzz

**Mean –Nick**

Thanksss – Milerzz

**Who's the baby now? :P – Nick**

It's still u - Milerzz

**Ok I gotta go now, c u 2moro at school - Nick**

Yeah, c u – Milerzz

"Why did it you all that time to tell him that we are going?" Lilly smirked.

"Lilly, did you think that he will leave it at this point?" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're right. So who did you say is going to the beach?"

"Joe, Oliver and Nick, I don't know if Kevin is going he didn't say."

"Oh, okay."

"We'll see what is going to happen." She said as she laid on her bed thinking about that day which is the day after the next one.

**Thaaaaaank you soooo much for the reviews, you really gave me hope in this story, I know what will happen, I just have to write the ideas, thank you so much :D please keep reviewing, I really love it :D**

**So what do you think will happen at the beach? Will anything change? Maybe there will. The next chapter will be the day on the beach, sorry if that chapter was short, but I wanted to make a whole chapter on the beach and there's nothing else to happen here :)**

**Soooo pleeeeeaseeee REVIEW please, it means A LOT to me :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the day that we are supposed to go to the beach with the boys, Oliver texted Lilly the day before and told her that they're going to pick them up at 10 in the morning, so they can spend the whole day together.

"Are you ready yet?" Lilly asked Miley.

"Yes, I'm. why are you so excited?" Miley asked as Lilly blushed.

"Nothing, I just didn't go o the beach for a while."

"Oh, yeah, are you in love with the beach, so you are blushing?" she teased her.

"Stop, Miles." She said as Miley giggled and rolled her eyes, then the door bell rang, so she went to open it.

"Hey, how are you girls?" Joe said as they replied with a quick fine, "If you don't mind, I brought someone with me, and she want to change first."

"Oh, sure." Miley replied.

"I'll go tell her." Oliver said.

"Someone, huh? Or do you prefer a girlfriend?" Miley teased.

"Haha, so funny."

"No, seriously Joe, are you dating her?" she asked again.

"Umm, not yet."

"So you like her."

"Uh-huh. Now drop it, she's coming." He said as Miley looked past him to see it was no one but Demi! The same Demi that know Hannah, and the same Demi who is playing the movie with them, Miley couldn't believe her eyes at the first, she didn't know that he felt for her, she thought that they were just friends, she made a mental note that Joe was a good actor!

"Hi, I'm Demi!" she smiled stretching her hand to shake theirs.

"I'm Miley and this is my cousin Lilly!" Miley smiled back, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I know you, they didn't stop talking about you." Demi answered looking at Miley.

"And by 'they' you meant Nick." Joe whispered but they heard him, and Miley tried to prevent the blood from rising to her cheeks.

"So, Joe said you want to change, Lilly why don't you show her the bathroom." Miley said changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" she said throw her teeth which surprised Miley, but she ignored it.

"Why aren't you two wearing swim suits?" Nick asked Miley referring to her and Lilly. Miley looked at Lilly's walking figure along with Demi's one, before looking at him and reply.

"We're wearing them under our clothes." She replied and he nodded.

When Demi finished changing, they all stood up and went out the door to Kevin's truck where he was waiting them, Joe and Oliver sat in the front while the other sat in the back, then Kevin drove them to the beach. He drove to the quietest spot he found, they didn't want crazy fans there, they just wanted to have fun!

When they reached there, everyone took of his clothes, leaving himself in the swim suite, Miley was wearing a blue bikini with black tiny spots on it while Lilly was wearing a green one, and Demi was wearing a black one with white small flowers on it.

"Ready to enter a battle with the waves?" Joe yelled.

"YEAH." They all yelled and started running towards the water, the boys splashed water, at each other, with the three girls screaming at them, typical!

"Oh, I have to go call Dani, she said that she'll come after us." Kevin said as he went to the shore.

"Who is Dani?" Lilly asked.

"Danielle, Kevin's girlfriend." Joe answered. "Who wants to race me?"

"To where?" Nick asked.

"To that rock over there." Joe answered pointing to a medium sized rock, the waves crashing next to it.

"You are on." Nick said. "Who is the judge?"

"Me." Oliver said.

"No, you can't judge, you always just guess." Joe said rolling his eyes "You pick one." He told Nick.

"Miley." He said.

"Ok, I'll go over there to have a better sight, and when I wave to you, you start." She said as they nodded, and she started swimming to the rock, then she waved to them. So they started swimming.

At the first, Nick was a head of him, but then Joe increased his speed, and moved his arms and legs faster, so he was ahead of him, so Nick did the same, and now they were at the same level, and they continued changing places till they reached.

"Well, who won?" Joe asked out of breath.

"To be honest, it's him." She said pointing at Nick.

"Ha, don't say things you can't do." Nick said to his brother who frowned.

"You're not fair." He complained and then they went back to their friends, now Kevin and Danielle were there too.

"Who won?" Kevin asked.

"Your little brother, aren't you proud?" Nick said.

"She wasn't fair." Joe complained again.

"Honestly Joe, it was obvious from here that he reached there first." Demi laughed.

"And you call yourself my friend?" Joe laughed too.

"Hey, guys, I'll go to the shore and have some rest, have something to eat, and stuff." Miley said as they nodded.

"I'll come with you, the winner must have something to eat, to keep his level." Nick said teasing Joe who groaned again.

They went to the shore and sat on the blanket for a while, just watching their friends playing in the sea.

"Didn't you say you wanna eat?" He asked her.

"Oh, yeah. What do you want to eat?" she asked grabbing the basket to search for the sandwiches.

"Do you have tuna?" he asked.

"Yeah, here it is." She handed him one and took another for herself.

"Did I mention before that my favorite color is blue?" he said, but he didn't have the usual smirk on his face.

"Good to know." She said still looking at the sea.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked making her look at him.

"I don't." she shook her head.

"But you don't treat me like you treat the others."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, it seems like with me you keep a straight face all the time and treat me like I'm no one, but with them you smile, laugh, and even joking around."

"I didn't notice I'm doing that, but anyway, I'm sorry if I made you feel ignored." She said as he smiled.

"Don't worry, it's okay. I just wanted to know if you don't like me or something." He said and they went back to their staring case at the sea.

"Miley, what do you think about me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"My persona. Am I a good person or a bad one?"

"Well, beside the fact that you dated about all the girls at the school, you're okay." She said, "But that doesn't mean that, it's a good thing Nick."

"Everybody is telling me that, but I'm just looking for the girl I need."

"That doesn't give you the right to break the girls' heart." She said, and he stayed silent not knowing how to answer. She looked forward again, after a while she felt him staring at her, she ignored it for a while, but he kept staring, so she turned her head to ask him what was wrong, but she didn't expect what happened!

As soon as she turned her head, she felt something soft on her lips, she figured out later that it was his own lips, they were so soft and tender, he wasn't kissing roughly, it was slow and soft, she was lost, at the first she was surprised, that she couldn't even push him, when she was about to push him, she felt weak, and she didn't want it to end, she was about to kiss him back, when she realized what she was about to do, so she finally had the strength to pull herself away.

She looked at him surprised, she didn't know how to react, she just looked at him, as he blushed, looking away.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why did I do that." He said quietly and she stayed silent. "I'm not trying to impress you or something, I know that you won't believe me, but I just acted naturally." Still nothing came out of her mouth, "If you want, just forget it."

"Do you want me to forget it?" she whispered.

"If you want." He said.

"Hey guys, I'm hungry, give me something to eat." Joe said as he approached them.

They didn't seem to notice him. She was still dazed about what just happened, yes, she stopped him, but that doesn't mean she didn't like it. But she still doesn't know why exactly did he do that, and that was the thing that was worrying her.

"Hey, I'm here." Joe said again making them look at him instead of each other.

"Huh? Oh hey Joe, do you want something." Nick said.

"Uhh, sandwich?" he said.

"Here, pick something." Miley said handing him the basket.

"What were you two thinking about?" he asked as he sat and took the basket from her.

"Nothing." They replied in unison.

It was the afternoon, when they decided to leave the beach and go to Miley's to watch some movies or something, and maybe sleepover.

When they were heading towards the truck, Nick grabbed Miley's hand stopping her, she turned around and faced him with a smile. "Are you still mad at me?"

"What are you talking about? I was never mad at you." She answered.

"I mean, what I, uh, what I did before."

"Oh, that, don't worry, you told me to forget it, so I just did." She smiled.

"So, you're not mad anymore?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Why do you think I was mad? I wasn't."

"Why? I mean, I don't want you to be mad or something, but I think any other girl would have been mad."

"I don't know. Weren't you the one who told me to forget? Now you're the one who bring it on." She said.

"Guys aren't you coming?" Kevin yelled from the truck.

"Lets' go." She said as she turned and entered the truck, followed by a smiling Nick.

'_Is it possible that she likes me?'_ was his thoughts that made him smile!

**Sorry if it took a long time but I try to do my best to update five stories and study at the same time, and I think my updates aren't so late after all :D**

**I want to make it longer, but I have to go to sleep in about 20 minutes, I have school tomorrow (ugh) , anyway I promise to update the next chapter faster, I know what will I put in it, so I just have to write it :) :)**

**So what do you think about what happened in that chapter? He kissed her, I know that I didn't say what they both think about that situation, but that will be in the next chapter along with some other events, and discovers! **

**So please, please, please, please, please REVIEW. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Miley was sitting on the floor with Demi and Nick, while the others were either on the bed or on the couch in her room. They had agreed on watching orphan! They turned the lights off and got ready for the scary movie.

Miley was setting between Demi and Nick, every time there were a scary scene she and Demi would bury their faces in each other shoulder causing the others to roll their eyes and laugh. When the movie ended they turned up the lights again, it was about dinner time, because when they came back from the beach it was about 4 p.m. so they went to have dinner Miley's dad, who were leaving after the dinner to spend some time with an old friend, and Jackson had a party.

"What are we going to do now?" Kevin asked as they all sat on the floor in Miley's room, after her dad left.

"Umm, what about playing truth or dare?" Joe suggested as they all agreed. "Hey, Miley, isn't that your picture? Who drew it?" he asked pointing towards the photo that Nick had given her.

"Umm, an old friend." She smiled. Nick tried his best not to laugh.

"Ok, let's start." Lilly said changing the subject. "I'll start. So Joe, truth or dare?"

"Umm, I'll pick truth."

"Ok, is there someone special in your mind? I mean a girl." She asked.

"Uh-huh, there's." Lilly smiled widely at his answer! They continued playing for a long time, they decided that they'll sleep over that night.

"OMG, I totally forgot." Miley said suddenly slapping her forehead.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly asked her confused.

Miley looked at Nick, "Do you remember the first day I came to the school? We had a drama lesson, and Mrs. Karla said that we should rehearse on the scripts that she gave us." She said.

"Oh, I forgot about that." He answered with wide eyes.

"Why don't you two rehearse now? I wanna see that." Demi said smiling.

"Umm, I don't have my script." Nick said.

"But Miley has hers." Joe replied.

"Okay, fine." Miley said and grabbed her script from her bag where she put it the first time she took it!

"My character is called Sam, and yours is Liza." Nick said.

"I can read." Miley replied. "Let's start."

It was about two people who met for the first time, and will fall in love later, their first meeting were supposed to be by pumping to each other.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." He said as they pumped at each other causing her to fall down, but they continued any way, he helped her off the floor.

"Don't worry, it was my fault, I wasn't looking." She said her lines.

"Umm, well, let me help you pick your things up… wait we didn't bring any books or something." He said realizing that there was nothing to pick up. They continued to re-do the scene several times, until they finally completed it.

"That was awesome." Kevin said.

"Yeah, you're right the thirtieth time was great." Joe replied making them all to laugh, except Nick and Miley who glared at him.

"Hey, aren't you guys have a film to do with Hannah Montana?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah, but Demi have another movie to finish first, besides I'm not sure if Hannah will love to see us again." Kevin said.

"Why?" Miley asked surprised.

"That last time we saw her, Nick had a fight with her, and I didn't hear her voice again." Joe answered sadly.

"Hey, I called her and apologized." Nick said.

"Then why didn't she call us or something?" Kevin asked.

"Maybe she's busy or something." Miley said and the shrugged.

After an hour or something they were all in groups chatting about random stuff. Kevin was talking with Danielle, Miley and Demi were talking about the music, and how awesome it is, it was obvious that they got along very well, they were acting like they knew each other for a life, and Joe, Lilly, Nick and Oliver was talking about video games!

"Dude I love that one." Lilly said to Joe.

"That's weird, I didn't know that girls could like that kind of games." Oliver said.

"Well, we do." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked Miley and Demi.

"Just music." Demi answered.

"I love music." Joe said as he stood up and sat next to Demi, Miley noticed that Lilly rolled her eyes before standing up as well and sitting next to Joe.

After a long chatting, they decided that they must go to sleep, the boys were going to sleep in the guest room, while the girls were sleeping at Miley's one, after the changed to Miley's PJs and the boys took some clothes from Jackson's, they were in their rooms.

The girls decided that they'll sleep on the floor, Danielle was the fastest to drift in a deep sleep, leaving the three younger by their own.

"Today was a great day." Demi said.

"Yeah, and I'm glad that I had a friend like you and Danielle." Miley replied.

"Miley, don't act like we didn't met before." Demi smirked making Miley's heart drop.

"Wh-what do y-you mean?" she asked her.

"I noticed that there's some things in common between you and an old friend of mine, I like to call Mrs. Montana." Demi answered.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Miley fake smiled.

"Come on Miley, you have the same smile, the same blue eyes, the same attitude. Do you want me to compete the list?"

"Ok, I admit it. But it's just because we are close, and I trust you, and I know that you won't tell anyone, right?" Miley said slowly.

"Of course I won't, Miles. That's why I told you now, not in front of them." She smiled warmly at Miley.

"Thank you." She smiled thankfully.

"You know what? I noticed something else." She said smirking.

"What?" Miley asked confused.

"I don't know if it was my imagination, or did I really saw you and Nick really close." Demi replied.

"Umm, how close?" Miley asked blushing.

"Let's just say really, really close." She answered, "You like him, don't you?"

"How do you know all of those things?" Miley mumbled making Demi laugh.

"Well, what can I say I'm a genius!" they laughed, "But, you know what, I think, Nick changed a bit. I noticed that he didn't flirt with the hot girls on the beach!" she said as Miley thought about it and smiled.

"Yeah, he didn't. But why?"

"It's because of you and Hannah Montana, which is you too!" Miley looked at her confused so the continued, "Hannah Montana talked to him about it, and he thought about it, and when he met you as Miley, he saw a beautiful girl that he must make her his! And you rejected him, so he considered it as a challenge for him, and that he must make you his, so he focused on you, and forgot about the other girls, and that's why he likes you." Demi explained and Miley looked at her in disbelief.

"God, girl are you psychoanalyst?" Miley said as Demi chuckled a little.

"No, let's just say that I understand people very well!" she said, "Seriously Miley, I think he started liking you." She said as Miley sighed and didn't respond.

Miley looked at her right and found Lilly staring at the ceiling, her hands under her head, a weird expression placed on her face.

"Hey, Lilly, Why don't you share us that conversation?" Miley asked her.

"Nothing, I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." She said in a bored and annoyed tone. She rolled on her side so her back was facing Miley.

Miley looked at her with narrow eyes, _what's wrong with her?_ She thought to herself, she looked at Demi who had the same confused expression as Miley; they both shrugged and talked for a while, before Demi drifted in a sleep.

There were something wrong with Lilly ever since the boys arrived this morning, but Miley didn't know what, she had a great intelligent friend too. For some reason she thought that Demi is an honest person, and that she can trust her with any secret. She also couldn't stop thinking about Nick's great move today. She liked it, she liked it a lot, but she didn't know why he did it. Was he honest when he said he acted naturally? Does he seriously want her to forget it? Was Demi right when she said that he likes her? All those questions ran throw her mind for a second, but then she remembered how it feels to have his lips on hers, his soft sweet lips. _Ugh, stupid Nick, did you have to give me this memory and make me more confused!_ She thought to herself, but then smiled again, she decided that she'll try to notice his behavior around the girls, and with that she went to her dreamland which was with him!

**Hey guys, here's an update! :D :D **

**So what do you think about it? What's wrong with Lilly? What do you think about Demi? And finally, why do you think Nick kissed her? Was it because her really liked her? Or he's just playing?**

**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE :D :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"What's wrong with you?" Miley asked annoyed as she tried to follow Lilly's fast steps while they were taking their way to school. Jackson was now going with his friend Cop, so they were alone.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Oh, yeah? I think I know you better than that." She said now starting to get really angry. She was ignoring her since Saturday, but she didn't have the chance to ask her Sunday because they were still have company, as the boys, Danielle and Demi spend the day with them too, but it wasn't so much fun like Saturday.

"I thought you do too." She replied.

"Lilly, you're being stupid, I mean we were talking and everything was fine, and suddenly you're mad at me? And with no reason?"

"Who said that there is no reason?" she replied bitterly.

"So what is it?"

"You should know by yourself."

"I'm not a mind reader to know."

"But you're my cousin and my best friend, and I thought I was yours too. And you're supposed to know what's bothering me."

"You thought you were? Wait a minute. Are you-are you jealous of Demi?" Miley said narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not jealous of her." She said.

"Then why were you treating her that way? It seemed like that you didn't like her. But I don't know why."

"I'll tell you later, okay? But that doesn't mean that we are totally cool yet." She said, as Miley looked at her in disbelief.

"What? I didn't do anything Lilly." She yelled, they now reached the school and were standing besides the gates.

"Hey girls, calm down. What's wrong?" Joe said as he saw them glaring at each other and rushed towards them with Nick and Oliver.

"Ask her." Miley said glaring at Lilly before walking away, Nick looked between the both of them before running after Miley leaving Lilly with Joe and Oliver.

"Hey what's wrong?" Nick said as he reached Miley and slowed down to be walking next to her.

"I don't know, she's just being stupid." Miley said annoyed.

"Why? What happened?"

"She doesn't even want to tell me, she's gone crazy." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"I noticed that she wasn't the same with you yesterday."

"Yeah, and she was like that since Saturday."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." He smiled.

"It's just that she was never like that, and she says that it's my fault." She said soften a little when she saw his smile. "Anyway, forget it."

"Ok, we have drama first, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we have to show her the scene we were working on." She smiled.

"You're not bad with acting. But don't worry you'll be perfect working with Nick Gray." He smirked cockily making her roll her eyes.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" he smiled, making her know that he's just kidding.

"Stop being cocky, why don't you realize that it's not all about you?" she said.

"Hey, if I was like that, do you think I'd come after you to see what's wrong with you? I mean that's about you, right?" he said as she rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes."

"And how is that?"

"Because that will give you some time with me." She smirked.

"So?"

"I don't know, hmm, maybe try and flirt with me again?" she said sarcastically.

"I do not flirt with you."

"Sure you don't."

"Now who's being the cocky one?" he said as she laughed.

"Let's just go to class."

When they reached the drama class, Miley saw Alex and went to say hi to her, while Nick went to their class and started texting, "Hi." Miley said as she tabbed Alex's shoulder.

"Oh, hi Miley." She said as she stood up and hugged her, then the both sat down.

"How was your weekend?" Miley asked starting a conversation.

"Not so much happened, but it wasn't bad." She smiled "What about yours?"

"Just hanging out with the guys."

"And by the guys you mean?"

"You know just the boys, Demi and Danielle, Kevin's girlfriend."

"Oh." She said looking away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but Miley take my advice and be careful from him." She said seriously.

"Don't worry Alex," she smiled, "I'm careful." She said as Alex smiled again.

"Ok. So, what do you think about Demi? She's cool right?" Alex said changing the subject.

"Yeah, pretty cool, do you know her?"

"Yeah, I told you that I was his first victim."

"Oh yeah, right." She said and the continued talking until the teacher came and forced them to set with their partners, so she went to set next to Nick again.

"Well, did you rehearse the scripts that I gave you?" Mrs. Karla asked and they all nodded. "Ok, I'll call your names to see your works and the best can join the school play, if they want."

"What's the play about?" someone asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Mrs. Karla answered.

"But why did we have to rehearse on that one then?"

"It's just rehearsing, to know if you're talented or not." She rolled her eyes, "So, let's just begin." She said as she started to say the names and see their job and write something in her papers. Finally it was Nick and Miley's turn.

She took the script from them and started searching for a scene that they can do. "You can do that one." She said handing them the script back, they looked at it and found that it contained a kiss. They looked at each other then at the teacher. But she just told them to start. When they was about to argue, she said it's just acting. So they started doing the scene.

"Hey, Liz where are you going?" he started his lines.

"Oh, hi, Sam, I was just going to take a walk." She replied smiling.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm, do you mind me coming along?"

"No, of course not." She replied and they started walking.

"So, how did it turn out between you and Mike?"

"I- I broke up with him."

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine, I didn't really like him anyway." She smiled and he smiled as well.

After a while as they were supposed to reach the park and set on a bench.

"Hey Liz, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's that I, do you remember how we met! You know when you looked up at me, I felt a weird feeling, I think I was… Liz, I really like you since that day." He said looking in her eyes.

"I like you too." She smiled and that's when they were meant to lean in and kiss, they started leaning in while gazing into each other's eyes. Miley felt her heartbeats increase, and Nick felt the nervousness cover him, a feeling he never experienced!

Finally, their lips met, and it was just like the previous time, he was kissing her slowly, and it took her a while to know that she's supposed to be kissing back, so she decided to enjoy it as long as it lasts, she knew that she will think about it probably all the night. But she liked it.

He seemed to forget about the class and the teacher watching them when he moved his tongue over her lip slowly, and she seemed to forget them too when she opened her mouth allowing his tongue to enter.

"Great, you two are really amazing." Mrs. Karla said making them come back from their own world to reality and pulled away. Miley felt her cheeks burning as she realized that the teacher was watching this. "You made it very believable." Mrs. Karla continued, "You can go and set now." She said as they went to their seats in silence.

"What just happened?" Miley heard herself saying without even thinking.

"Umm, we were acting the scene, and I felt like I'm lost for a moment until the teacher spoke." He mumbled but she heard him and smiled for herself pretending that she didn't hear him.

It was now the lunch time and Miley couldn't stop thinking about the drama class, she was trying to forget it when it happened at the beach. Yes she couldn't, but at least she had a chance to forget it and don't get her hopes too high. But now, it's impossible for her to forget it.

She walked towards the cafeteria to meet her friends, when she reached there, she saw them all setting at their usual table, the only chair available was between Lilly and Oliver, when Lilly saw her she told Oliver that she wants to move to that chair, when he did she stood up and sat in his chair, which was next to Joe, leaving Miley to set between Nick and Oliver.

Miley sighed and rolled her eyes before going to set in that chair. She looked over at Lilly to see that she already started a conversation with him, she seemed like she didn't even notice Miley was now with them, but they all knew that she was just ignoring her.

"How did your act scene go?" Oliver asked them starting a conversation, as Miley blushed and Nick looked away.

"Uh, it was good." She replied.

"Which one did you play?" Joe asked entering the conversation that neither Miley nor Nick wanted to be involved in, even though it was about them.

"Uh, I don't remember it." Miley said as Nick nodded.

"Huh? It was the first class. Today." Joe said confused.

"Ok, it was that one." Miley said as she got the script and showed them the scene. At the first they didn't see it, but then when Joe noticed he started laughing like crazy, making Miley blush even more.

"Y-You kissed in front of the whole class." Joe managed to say between his laughs, while Oliver just chuckled an Lilly had an excited look on her face.

"Shut up." Nick said whispering.

"Why? Are you embarrassed?" Joe laughed again.

"Shut up, Joe." He said again.

"Are you serious?" he asked surprised, "Wow, you never cared."

"Joe, please. Shut. Up." He said annoyed and firmly. Joe mouthed to him 'We'll talk about it later' as Nick shrugged and looked away.

Lilly looked at Miley excitedly as if she forgot their argument, which she was the reason of. She smiled at her and Miley didn't know if she should smile or not, she was still mad at her for being mad at her without any reason.

The three boys noticed and looked at Miley waiting for her reaction while she and Lilly just started at each other, Lilly smiling and Miley with no emotion. It looked like they were having a silent conversation or argument, as they changed their reactions every once in a while, finally Miley's lips broke into a really weak smile after sighing.

While her eye contact with Lilly she knew that Lilly was just in a bad mood, and she's not really mad at Miley. And that she will tell her later, so she just nodded and sighed with the weak smile!

When Miley and Lilly reached home, without a word between them the whole day at school, except when Miley said 'let's go' after saying their goodbyes to the boys, she looked at her and sat on her bed "Well, what was going on with you?" she asked crossing her arms as Lilly sighed and sat on her own bed facing her cousin.

"I'm really sorry, Miles." She began as Miley just looked at her waiting for the rest of her explanation, "I- I don't know why I treated you like that, I mean I wsa angry at the first but I tried not to show it-"

"Well, it didn't work well, they all noticed." Miley interrupted.

"I know you have the right to be mad at me, but I'm really sorry."

"I just don't get what made you that mad all of a sudden." Miley said throwing her arms at the air.

"Ok, you were right, you can say that I was jealous of Demi." She said looking at the ground.

"What? Lilly, that's just ridicules. You know that we just became friends, really good friends, we already were, and the only change is that now she knows my secret."

"I know, I know. But it's not just about you and her being friends, there's something else."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I thought you'd have noticed but you didn't. I- I like Joe." She said as Miley looked at trying to get what Lilly just said in her mind.

"You like J-Joe?" she asked and Lilly nodded slowly . "Whoa, I didn't see this one coming."

"See? That's why I was mad at you, not for only giving hr more attention more than me, yes that bothered me, but not as you didn't notice that I like him and that she do too bothered me."

"Lilly, I didn't get her more attention than you! You were the one who avoided me all the time and now that I noticed you were with Joe all the time."

"That's why she was with you. I don't like her."

"Because Joe likes her." Miley said.

"Maybe he was just saying that, Miley. Because I didn't see him look at her that much. At least not like he looked at me."

"That because you stayed all the time with him, Lilly. And he was gentle enough for not telling you to get away from him."

"So, you say I annoyed him?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he wanted to talk to Demi and you didn't let him."

"That's what I wanted."

"What? You want to be the third wheel? You want to stand in the way between two persons who like each other?" Miley said in disbelief, "That's not Lilly that I know. My cousin would never do something like that."

Lilly thought about it for a second before sighing, "I guess you're right. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was that bad until you said it. But how do you know that she likes him? And that he likes her too?"

"He said that he likes her, and when we reached home, I noticed that he was glancing at her every once in a while. And she did the same."

"I'm sorry, Miley. But I really like him."

"Maybe you should try to move on." Miley said.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'll try to move on." She smiled a sad smile, "Do you forgive me?"

"Only if you promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll treat Demi well. She's really a nice girl."

"Ok, I'll try that too." She said as Miley smiled and hugged her.

"That's my best friend." Miley smiled then she pulled back seeing Lilly smile at her a big smile.

"So, tell me everything happened between you and Nick since the day at the beach." She said excitedly, as Miley blushed and rolled her eyes, then she began to tell her about their first kiss and how she felt about it, and what he said after it, and about their kiss today and how she felt so special and that the whole world disappeared around her and that there's no one left in the world except the two of them.

"Oh my gosh, Miles. He totally likes you." Lilly said as Miley finished her story.

"No, I'm not sure about that one. I know Demi was right when she said that he didn't go after the girls at the beach. But maybe he was just acting to fool me. You know what he do to get a girl. His past is against him."

"Yeah, but that was in the past, didn't you hear Joe saying that he never cared when he knew about the kiss in front of the class."

"Don't remind me. I don't know, maybe he's trying to change, but I don't think that he already changed."

"Just give him a chance, Miles."

"Ok, we'll see what'll happen." She said as Lilly smiled at her.

Miley knew that she really likes Nick, more than she should be. She didn't know why though. She don't like his behaviors right now, and she's not a one to like someone only because he's good looking. So, maybe she liked him for a long, long time ago, but she didn't realize it soon enough, now he's a player and he likes it, and it's hard to change him. But she thinks that he already is changing, it'll take time, but she hopes that it'll worth it in the end.

She knows that if it means Nick's changing for a better person, even she won't be the one who win his heart, but it worth her try to change him. Even if he only wants her because he thinks she's beautiful, but if she changed him to the person she liked first, she'll be happy. Even if he just see her as a friend. But then again she doesn't really know what he thinks about her. But maybe just maybe he likes her. But she didn't want to set her hopes too high, after all she doesn't want to end up broken.

She was surprised with Lilly's confession about her liking Joe. She knows that Demi likes him too, she doesn't know how she knows, but she just do, just like Demi knew that she likes Nick, and that she's Hannah Montana. She knows that Joe isn't the right person for her cousin.

She knew that there's another person likes Lilly, and she knew that they'll be cute together, Oliver! But she's not going to tell her, if she told her, then maybe Lilly will just think about him to get over Joe, and that'll lead to a lot of drama, she has to realize it herself.

'Oh, god. There's a lot of complicated things this year. Let's just hope they'll end up well' she thought to herself.

**So, what do you think? You were right about Lilly :D **

**What do you think will happen next? Will be there anything that prevent the three un-settled couples to be together? Of course there'll but which couple? Which couple will be together first? And what do you think about Nick and Miley? Does he really like her? Or just playing around like used to do?**

**And PLEASE REVIEW it means a lot to me :D**

**Thanks for reading, and who's excited about Christmas? It's just 8 more days :D :D :D**

**So Merry Christmas cause I'm not sure when will I update again, but hopefully I'll update at Christmas a few stories not just one :D but it's not a promise, I'll just try :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Miley sat in her room on her bed thinking about what happened a week ago, their first kiss. She didn't stop thinking about how sweet his lips were under hers, and that remind her of her second kiss with him, in front of the whole class. They never talked about it again, she didn't know what it meant for him, or if it even meant anything for him!

A knock on the door of her shared room with her cousin snapped her from her thoughts, "Come in." she called, the door opened showing her blond cousin grinning at her.

"Hey, girl." Lilly smiled. Miley didn't seem like herself since the day before, she kept herself on her bed, just thinking, she thought about a lot of things, but mostly the events of the last week!

"Hey." She replied with no excitement, no Miley tone!

"Well, I think I'm not welcomed here, but there's someone wants to see you." Lilly said making Miley confused.

"Someone who? It's Saturday. We don't have anything to work on at school!" Miley said.

"I'll just tell him to come in." Lilly smiled and exited the room winking at Miley. _Him?_ Miley thought, then she saw who it was when he walked in the room smiling at her, his curly hair making him as gorgeous as ever, this thought made her smile without even realizing it.

"Hey." Nick said as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Hi, why are you here?" she asked him smiling.

"Just wanted to see you." He smiled, "How have you been? Lilly told me that you was setting in your room without talking since yesterday, are you okay?"

"Lilly, huh? That's why you came?" she asked a little disappointed.

"No, she told me when I came."

"Right. Um, I'm okay, just have a lot on my mind." She said answering his previous questions.

"If you want to talk about anything, I'm here." He said.

"No, it's okay. Anyway how's Joe and Demi?" she asked him remembering that Joe had asked Demi on a date two days earlier, she didn't have the chance to ask them how it went.

"They're great, he asked her out again yesterday, and then asked her to be his girlfriend." Nick replied.

"Oh my God, that's awesome, and she didn't tell me about it? What a horrible friend!" she whined making him chuckle.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." He said suddenly looking a little nervous.

"I'm all ears." She smiled earning a smile from his side in return.

"Miley, do you remember what happened last week?" she nodded for him to continue shyly, she couldn't forget it! "Well, I know I told you to forget about it, but I can't stop thinking about it."

She just stared at him surprised, she didn't see that coming. When she didn't reply he continued:

"I know you don't want to hear that from me especially, but I really like you, Miley. I know that you got sick from hearing me flirting with you, and you have every right to be."

Again, she didn't find any word, her mind stopped working, it was like she forget how to speak, she just stared at him making him even more nervous.

"I was always playing around, and break hearts. I know I was wrong, but I couldn't change. I know you don't want to be with me, and I don't want to force you. You deserve better, I just needed to say it out loud to you." He said as he stood up and started heading towards the door to leave her. She stared at him not knowing what to do, she felt uncomfortable, first she didn't know the reason, he said what she was dying to hear, and by the look that was inside his eyes, he meant everything. Suddenly she knew the reason why she wasn't comfortable; it was because he was leaving. He thought that she didn't want him, he thought that she didn't like him.

"Wait." She called for him as soon as she realized she didn't want him to leave. He turned around a little surprised, he was already by the staircase and about to climb it down.

"What?" she asked and she signaled for him to follow her to her room again. When they were alone again in her room, she sighed before speaking:

"I heard you, so you have to hear me too." She started and he nodded, "look, Nick, I may have given you the idea that I didn't like the way you flirted with me, but that was just because I knew you were just playing, and that you didn't mean any of what you said."

It was his turn to just stare at her and wait for her to complete.

"Nick, I like you too, a lot actually." When she said that he broke into a huge smile but then it faded quickly as it came.

"But, Miley, you deserve better, I'm not good for you, I'm afraid to break your heart too." He said sadly.

"No, I know you won't."

"Miley I say that because I care about you, and I'm afraid to hurt you."

"First, I don't think I can deal with it if we're not together now that I know you like me too." She said and he nodded in agreement.

"Neither me, but-"

"Second, "she interrupted, "You already changed, Nick."

"Huh?" he looked at her confused.

"Look at you, when was the last time you were on a date?" she said and he thought about it then looked at her again, "You didn't flirt with every single girl you see from a long time." She continued, "You didn't even look at them."

After a while of thinking he looked at her with a huge smile, "I think- I think you're right." He said smiling widely, "So does that mean we can be together?" he asked hope dropping from his eyes.

"I think so." She smiled and bit her bottom lip. He leaned in slowly colliding their lips in a quick yet passionate kiss.

"Then, I think its okay to do that." He smiled and she nodded as a giggle escaped her lips. "So, what were you thinking about, girlfriend?" he asked as he smiled to himself at the sound of the word.

"You." She replied and he smiled lovingly.

"Wanna go out?" he asked after a while of just gazing at each other in the eyes.

"Sure, just give me a few seconds to get my phone and purse." She said and he nodded and went downstairs for his girlfriend.

_What the..? I thought we're friends! :(_

Miley read the new message she just received from Demi confused.

_What are you talking about, Dem? – Mi_

_U having a new bf and don't tellin' me – Dem_

_Now who's talking! I knew from him 'bout ur bf too – Mi_

_I don't know what u r talking about :P – Dem_

_Sure. I'm imagining :P – Mi_

_Anyway I'm happy 4 ya (: - Dem_

_Aw me 2 :D – Mi_

_Joe just told me that he and Nick r thinking of a double date (: - Dem_

_OMG, that'll be AMAZING – Mi_

_Yeah, I'm excited (: - Dem_

_Hey, if u r free come over – Mi_

_K, on my way, open ur door after 5 ;) – Dem_

"I think you forgot to add the one in your last message." Miley said as she opened the door and Demi entered after about fifteen minutes.

"Hello to you too, and I blame the traffic." Demi said as they took their way to Miley and Lilly's room where Lilly was setting listening to music.

"Hey, Lilly." Demi smiled.

"Oh, hey, Demi. I missed you." Lilly didn't really like Joe as she thought, when she found out about him dating Demi, she wasn't really sad, she was already trying to move on as she promised Miley, so now she wasn't really hating Demi, she actually started to like her.

"What about a girls night in?" Miley said stealing a line of her own songs after changing the 'out' to 'in'.

"I'm in." Lilly and Demi exclaimed.

"So, how are things between you and Joe?" Miley asked Demi while eating the pizza they ordered.

"Great, he's really sweet." Demi replied happily.

"How long have you been in love with him?"

"Who mentioned anything about me being in love?" Demi said.

"Sure you're not." Miley and Lilly said in unison.

"I'm not." Demi whined, "I just really like him, it's too early to say I'm in love."

"But you'll." Miley said.

"Enough about me." Demi said, "Lilly, don't you have a crush?"

"Umm, I don't think so." Lilly answered.

"Not even a slight?"

"No."

"Come on, there's gotta be someone." Demi teased.

"Not for now anyway."

"Okay, what about you, Miley? What do you think about Nick?"

"He has really changed, and that's why I accepted being with him. And besides I really like him."

"I didn't think about that!" Miley's eyes widened.

"You know you better tell him, he'll know that you trust him." Demi

"Miley, are you going to tell him about you being Hannah?" Lilly asked her suddenly.

said.

"Yeah, but not now." She said as she seemed to be getting in her other two own world, "When the right time comes." She said more to herself than to the.

'Just when the right time comes.' She kept repeating that line in her head, she didn't even know when that right time, nor if it'll ever comes, she'll just wait!

**So, what do you think about it? I know it's short, and I'm sorry for that, but they're together right? I hope I made up for the late update by making them together :D**

**Please if you want the next chapter to come soon, Review**

**Tell me what do you think, it always make me happy even if it's just one word :)**

**REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A month passed quickly, Miley is too happy with Nick; they spent a lot of time together, he was too honest with her when he told her that he likes her, he admitted to her later that at the first he was just after her because she's beautiful and when she rejected him he considered it a new adventure, but he couldn't help but fall for her along the way. Her smile, her ocean blue eyes, her brown wavy hair, her laugh, he just couldn't resist them all.

She on the other hand, didn't tell him that she liked him from a long time, because she liked him as Hannah, and he still doesn't know about Hannah, Lilly and Demi kept telling her that she should tell him, she said that there's a filming for the movie they're supposed to do together with Demi next week, so she'll tell him after the filming. She'll take him to her room and tell him about everything.

Lilly didn't like the idea, she thought the sooner it gets the better it will turn out. But Miley said that next week isn't so far!

"I like that movie." Miley told him as they were cuddling on the couch in her room watching some scary movie.

"Yeah me too." He said, "Hey, what will you do if I turned out to be a zombie?" he asked her randomly.

"Um, a hard question, but if you can be a zombie then I can be a vampire too. So we'll run away to the forest and live there happily." She smiled looking at him.

"You have _a_ _huge_ imagination." He chuckled as she smiled.

"But you love it."

"I can't say no." she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Are you sleeping over tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but that's just because I have filming after tomorrow and I have to sleep early tomorrow." He said.

"Oh, who're you filming with?" she acted as she doesn't know.

"Demi and Hannah. I guess you should be jealous." He smirked.

"Why? Do you think that Hannah is prettier than me?" _'What a silly question! I'm making him choose between me and… me!'_ she thought to herself.

"Of course not, babe. She's a good friend."

"Didn't you… didn't you feel anything towards her before?" she asked him in hesitation.

"What? Are you really jealous? You know I was just kidding."

"I know, I just want to know." She smiled.

"I don't know, sometimes I felt like she likes me which made me like her too, but not really like her." He answered her previous question. Miley didn't know if she should be happy or disappointed, it was confusing, really confusing. She must be happy that he doesn't like any other girl, but she could be disappointed that he didn't like her before. But at least he likes her now!

She laid on the couch resting her head on his lap looking up at her; he caressed her cheek with his hands, she closed her eyes smiling. Suddenly she remembered the school in the past month…

When Alex knew about them dating she went all angry on Miley, but Miley told her that he really changed and that he's not the player jerk he was before. Alex calmed down a bit but Miley could see the disappointed in her eyes. She didn't know if it was because she cares about Miley and that she thinks that Nick isn't good or because Alex liked Nick deep inside even though she doesn't want to admit it.

And all the other girls looked at her two kinds of looks; one, the jealous look, they were jealous that she could go out with Nick Gray especially when they completed more than week together. The other type was sympathetic looks, they thought that he's still the player boy and that she'll end up broken hearted, but they proved that they're wrong by also staying together more than a week!

"Are you sleepy?" he asked her softly.

"A little." She replied.

"Come on, let's go get you sleep." He said as he closed the T.V. and took her to the bed. Lilly entered their shared room to go to bed too when she saw Nick.

"Oh, hey Nick, I didn't know you're sleeping over."

"Oh, yeah I have filming after tomorrow so I can't sleep over tomorrow."

"Oh, ok." She replied, "I'll just go to the bathroom." And with that she left.

"Do you know that Oliver likes her?" Nick told Miley.

"Yeah, I know."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know." She chuckled.

"No seriously, how did you know?"

"I saw it in his eyes."

"Oh," he said understandingly "Do you see it in my eyes too?"

"See what? That you like Lilly?" she said playfully.

"Why would I like her when I have you?"

"You're so cheesy." She yawned.

"And you're so sleepy." He chuckled, "Now sleep."

"Oh yeah, I'm goodnight." She said and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Mi." was the last thing she head before drifting into deep sleep.

"No, Miley you should do it." Lilly argued.

"I will, Lilly, I told you I'll tell him tomorrow after filming." Miley replied impatiently; they were having the same conversation whenever Lilly sees Nick, especially when he talked about the filming she thought that Miley should tell him before nothing bad happens.

"Why not today?"

"I don't know, Lilly." Miley sighed, "I'm afraid to do it." She admitted.

"Why, Miley? Why?"

"I don't know how he will take it."

"What do you think will happen?" for some reason, whenever she imagined her telling him she imagined him dumping her and she didn't want that to happen. She knew that he liked her, she does too, but it's a huge secret, she trusts him and everything, but she just was afraid of his reaction, she didn't know why, and she didn't know what's the worst that could happen, him being shocked? No, he could get too shocked that he may say it out loud, ok that problem will be solved if she told him in an empty room, what about his brothers? He would like to tell them and maybe their parents, and his brothers would like to tell their girlfriends, and his parents would like to tell their friends, and then they will fight about it, and she doesn't want that to happen. To say she was overreacting would be an understanding!

And besides he told her that he didn't like Hannah, so maybe if she told hi he'll like her less! Maybe the problem is in Hannah herself…

"Lilly, what if he hated me?" she asked her with a face of complete horror.

"Why the hell would he do?"

"He didn't like Hannah; maybe he didn't like her at all!" Miley said, "And besides, what's the hell am I supposed to tell him? '_Hey, Nick there's something that you should know, I'm Hannah freaking Montana, what do you think about that?'_ No I don't think I can handle telling him."

"You're what?" she heard the confused voice coming from the door of her room behind her, she froze in her place and tears started forming in her eyes, "You're what, Miley?" he repeated his question again, she turned slowly to face him not knowing what to say…

When she saw the look of confusion and hurt on his face she felt the tears running down her face, "Nick, I can explain." She said.

"Explain what?"

"Nick, I was going to tell you, I swear, but I just di-"

"So, I heard right." He cut her off, "You're Hannah Montana! B- But how?" He asked even more confused.

With tears she went towards the Hannah closet and grabbed the wig and showed it to him. He just stared at her in shock and she felt the hot tears increase in her eyes as he looked more and more at her. That's the moment she was afraid to live, she was afraid to be in this position but the fate decided to make her go through it. Now that she's in it, she hates it more than before, she was afraid to lose him, she didn't know what his reaction will be, and his face didn't show any emotion. It was the first time that she can't read his eyes! What will he say?

**Cliff- hanger. I'm evil, right? :) What do you think his reaction will be? Will he dump her or understand her? I know this was short but I wanted to end it here :) **

**Please go check my other stories, they all have a better plot than this one if you asked me!**

**So tell me what you think even if it's just one word…**

**REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You know what, never mind." He said as she saw the hurt covering his features, he looked at her one last time and shook his head turning around.

"No, Nick, please wait." She said grapping his hand but he shook it off of him and looked at her again.

"Wait for what, Miley? You don't even have something to say."

"No, Nick, please hear me, I was gonna-"

"Going to what? To tell me? So, why didn't you do this Miss Miley? Or should I say Hannah?" and this time he walked away for real, leaving her crying not even knowing if they're still together!

She fell on the ground crying and sobbing remembering every moment she had with him, even before he knew her as Miley! She felt a hand over her shoulder; she looked up to see Lilly looking at her sadly. Lilly took her hand pulling her up to Miley's bed.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry." Lilly said pulling her into a hug.

"Aren't you going to yell at me? To tell me I told you so?" Miley said sobbing hardly that Lilly understood her hardly.

"No," Lilly sighed shaking her head feeling her own tears falling, "I'm not, Miley."

"I was going to tell him tomorrow, you know it, right? You know that Lilly."

"I know, Miles. Just let him calm down and we'll talk to him."

"But what if he didn't understand, Lilly?"

"He will, just calm down now and have some sleep." Lilly said laying her on the bed and covering her with the sheets.

"Okay." Miley said as she closed her eyes but she was still sobbing.

"What happened, Miley?" Miley's eyes opened as she heard Demi's worried voice, "I was with Joe when Nick came his eyes red but he didn't speak to any one, he just went to his room slamming his door." Demi explained.

"Just let her sleep now, Demi and I'll tell you everything." Lilly said as she and Demi left the room and Miley tried to calm down and convincing herself that he'll understand.

When Miley woke up, she stood up and sighed sadly remembering what happened, she walked out the door and felt her eyes watering again but she stopped the tears from falling to try and call him. She went downstairs to see Lilly, Demi, Jackson and her father sitting in the living room. 'Great, just what I need!' she thought rolling her eyes knowing that they're probably talking about her.

"Hey, Miley, feeling any better?" Lilly asked her.

"No." she said shortly as she sat next to Demi on the couch, "Where's my phone?"

"Here it is." Jackson handed it to her, "What are you doing?" she didn't bother answering him as she pressed the call button after typing his number, he didn't answer. She tried again, he ignored the call. She tried again to find that he turned the phone off. Her eyes watered again,

"I told you it won't be okay." She said looking at Lilly, she then left them running towards her room!

She fell crying on her bed, crying hardly! She felt an arm on her shoulder, but she didn't even bother to see who was there…

"You know, Miley," she heard her father's voice saying whispering, "Before your mother died, she told me that the most and the only thing she's sad for is you and your brother; that she won't be there for you in situations like that." She still didn't look at him, but she was waiting for him to continue,

"I told her, that I'd be there for you, she just smiled and told me that if you ever had a hard time, to give you this." He said and finally she looked at him seeing him stretching his hand with a picture. It was a picture of her mother! She took it looking at her smiling face.

"Look at the back." He said, when she did, she found her mother's beautiful handwriting…

_Miley… I'm sorry, I'm not with you right now, but if I was I would have told you that everything will be alright, every problem has a solution and I want you to believe that the better days are still coming! You also have your father and your brother, and I'm sure you have awesome friends too! Just open up for them, honey, they'll help you a lot._

_Love, Mommy!_

Her eyes were blurred with tears even more, when she finished the letter, "I know that you meant to tell him your secret, Miles, but you also kept it from him for so long," he started again.

"Dad, I already knew I was wrong, you don't have to remind me." She said.

"What I meant was, he's hurting just like you do, bud." He hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, Miley, you know he loves you." Demi's voice was heard behind her.

"But I screwed up, Demi, I really did," she said pulling away from her dad who batted her back and left her with Demi alone!

"Maybe you did, but you can make up for it. You know we have filming tomorrow, you can talk to him like you planned, but instead of telling him your secret, explain why you didn't tell him before!"

"Do you think that will work?" she wiped her tears away.

"Yeah!"

She walked slowly the next day throw the gates of the studio along with Demi, Lilly as Lola and her dad!

"Hey, Hannah, you can get dressed now, we're late already." The director said as soon as she saw them, "You too, Demi." They walked towards their dressing room not having enough time to see the boys.

"Miley!" she heard Joe calling after her in front of her dressing room, so, he told him! She turned around slowly facing him already with tears in her eyes. "Oh, man, you're just like him!" he told her pulling her in a hug.

"Joe, I was going to tell him today, I swear." She cried on his shoulder as he sighed pulling away.

"It's a little late, now, Miley." He shook his head.

"What? No, I need to see him and apologize." She said walking towards their dressing room, but Joe's voice stopped her again,

"He didn't came today, we're not filming scenes contained him." He told her feeling sorry for her; she turned around again wiping her tears faking a smile.

"It's okay." She said trying not to cry, "It's okay, I'll just… talk to him later!" she threw her hands up in the air and walked directly to her dressing room!

"What can I do now?" she asked Demi and Lilly after the filming.

"Give him more time." Lilly sighed.

"Yeah, more time." She sighed sadly. "I'm an awful person."

"No, you're not. Hey, listen, don't you have a party tomorrow?" Demi asked.

"How did you know?"

"Joe told me, he's in the school too!" she smiled, "Anyway, you have to go."

"What? Go to a party? Yeah, that'll help a lot." She said sarcastically.

"No, I'll tell Joe to convince him to go too, so you can talk to him there."

"In a party? We'll fool him so I can talk to him? That's so pathetic." Miley said crying again.

"No, it's not, just do it, okay?" Lilly said.

"Guys, I can't force him to talk to me, if he doesn't want to, then it's fine."

"Look at you, it can't be fine." Demi said as Lilly glared at her and Miley looked at her hurt, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that, just please trust me." She said as Miley considered it for a second and nodded slowly giving up!

"Guys, it's not a good idea." Miley said again trying to get out of the party, but Lilly and Demi stopped her!

"Miley, we already been through that, just search for him and talk to him." Demi told her.

"But-"

"Miley, don't do that again, look what happened when you decided to keep the talking for later." Lilly said as Miley felt the tears coming again, but she just kept them from falling; the last thing she needed is for the whole school to see her crying!

"Ok, do you have any idea where he is?"

"Just ask Joe, he's with the basketball guys." Demi pointed at Joe's place. Miley sighed taking her way towards Joe.

"Hey, Joe," she said praying that he'll get the hint that she doesn't want to ask him in front of his friend and take her away.

"Oh, hey, Miles," when she didn't say anything, he understood it, and excused himself for a moment, "What's up?"

"Umm, do you know by any chance Nick's place?" she bit her lip.

"Umm, I think he's at the trace, he said that he wants a quite place, and there was no one there!" Joe said.

"Oh, ok, thank you." She thanked him and turned walking away.

"Hey Miles," she turned around when he called her, "Good luck with that." He smiled and she returned it before taking a deep breath and walking towards the trace. When she reached there, she didn't see anyone at first, but the sound of whisperers caught her ears, she turned around and saw two figures in a corner…

"But, she'll be hurt." The girl, who was being pushed to the wall by the guy whispered obviously wishing she doesn't have to say what she's saying.

"Right now, I don't care." And with that, he pushed his lips on hers, kissing her slowly, she responded with an obvious passion. He started kissing her roughly earning moans from her.

The tears found their way easily on Miley's cheeks, she shook her head slowly not wanting to believe it, but she had to, she saw it by her own eyes…

"I should've known," she managed to say breaking them apart, they both looked at her shocked, and now Miley could see the girl's face she was more shocked, it was… Alex! "I should've known you'll never change, Nicholas!" she screamed shaking her head violently, "And you," she turned to Alex, "I thought we were friends!" she cried harder and turned around, but a hand stopped her turning her around…

"Where do you think you're going?" Nick screamed at her! He was so close to her that she smelled the smell of alcohol from his mouth.

"You're drunk?" she asked shocked.

"Hell, what do you think I was supposed to do? My girlfriend, also known as the girl I liked and changed my life, didn't trust me enough to tell me a little secret, how the hell do I suppose to act? How's the hell does I supposed to know she even liked me?" he yelled at her, even though she knew he was drunk and probably won't remember anything of what he's saying, she knew he was right, but his words just hurt her a lot, he can doubt anything except her love for him.

"Wait, you were using me?" Alex asked him. He turned towards her not knowing what to say, his grip loosened on Miley's hand and he seemed like he was struggling to come up with something to say. It was hard seeing he's drunk and can't think right.

"Well, congratulation, Nick, you'll win a trophy seeing you made a record of the broken hearts caused by you, in the top of your list me twice!" Alex said bitterly running away trying to swallow back her sobs.

"Wait," Nick left Miley's hand running after Alex. Miley just stared at his figure running away, waiting for him to turn around and go back to her, but he didn't! The tears once again fell quickly and uncontrollable on her cheeks, she fell on the floor crying hardly, she didn't know what was going on right now. What just happened? This question was easily answered but was hard to understand for her!

**So much drama out there, huh? I know what were you thinking, 'What is the hell?' right? It's like every time she's up for make it right he appears in the picture screwing up her plans!**

**Anyway, I'd love to know what you think about it, I want to know if you like it, I wish the last part was good, cause I've never wrote something like that, I mean a scene that contains a drunk person, so I don't really know what I should've made it like, but apparently he didn't drink too much!**

**Anyway, please RIVEW**

**I hope you have a good weekend :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Staring at nothing! Staring at nothing while hugging her knees on her bed had become Miley's interest, since that night, two days ago! She didn't talk to anyone no matter how much they try. Her dad talked to her several times about how she's still young and she will find someone who deserves her sometime later, but she wasn't convinced, he played the 'Maybe he didn't mean it' card, but she still wasn't convinced.

Lilly. Lilly talked with her, hugged her, she even suggested that Miley can call him and sort everything out together, which just caused Miley's disgusted look to throw at Lilly telling her that there's no way she'll talk to him first after what happened in the party! When she fell on the ground crying, Demi and Lilly found her and took her home where she told them everything.

Even Jackson was starting to get closer with her, every few hours he would go to her room, and start his tries to make her even smile, yes he got a slight smile once, but it didn't happen again!

Demi didn't leave her side, she was practically living with them, she was blaming herself for making Miley talk with him at the party, which just complicated the problem, but Miley just told her that she's thankful for her that she made her do that, because she knew that he never loved her!

What was hurting her wasn't that he didn't listen to her, wasn't that he left her and went after Alex, there was another reason beside those two; he never loved her! She was angry at herself that she lived a lie! That she let herself believe that he actually might like her, what was in her that wasn't in the other girls? He played it all on her, she should've known that the fact he's an actor didn't come from nothing! The whole changing thing was acting in her eyes.

As if knowing her thoughts, Joe and Kevin came to her to prove for her she's wrong. But she heard a word in a second and forget it the other! She didn't care about their opinion in their little brother! When they asked her why she doesn't believe he's hurting like her, she simply told them that he'll never be in that case I'm in, and he'll always look good in their eyes; because he's their brother. Right then, they knew that Miley won't ever make a first move!

Staring at the window! Staring at the window especially at night, while his guitar in his hand became Nick's interest since that night, two days ago! He refused to talk to anyone, the filming of the movie once again stopped because two of the stars were sick also known as Hannah and Nick! To say that director was going mad would be an understanding! But Nick didn't care about the damn movie or its director right now. He was just angry at himself.

He hated himself for what he did, when his brothers told him what he did at the party the next day, he instantly started tearing up and went to call Miley but he found her phone turned off. Since then he locked himself in his room and sat beside his window staring at the sky!

But he was also still hurt about the fact that she didn't trust him enough to tell him about that secret. He was angry and upset with her at first, but after the party he was angry and upset about both of them, but mostly about himself. He may sound a little selfish, but he was dating her and he truly loved her and yet she didn't tell him about half of her life.

When Demi wasn't at Miley's room or catching some sleep, she was with Nick, she kept telling him that he must call her and sort things out but he didn't even reply. But what was going on his head was _'I know I should, but what if she turned me down? She already gave me my chance!' _but for a reason he didn't want to share those thoughts, and that reason would be because he was afraid of the reply to it, if they said it was right, it'd be more realistic to him, and he'd chicken away more and more from calling her.

Joe and Kevin told him that she's 'really, pretty, so, very, upset' but all he was doing was staring at the blue sky. They told him that she's really hurt by his actions, and she might doubt his love for her soon if he didn't talk to her. He wanted to call her, he really did, but he was afraid, the last time they tried to sort things out it turned out this way! Well, she was the one who tried to sort it out, and all he did was making sure that she doesn't get her mission accomplished.

"Nick," I quite voice came from the door, he recognized it as Demi's voice, but he still started at the now dark sky with just some stars shining it.

"Nick, please talk to me. I need to talk to any of you two, but neither you nor her making this wish comes true." She said but he still ignored, she gave a sigh before saying the one thing that she knew would make him at least look at her, "I have something from her to you." And as she expected his head snapped at her direction as she gave a small smile.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"She didn't tell me what is in it, but she just told me to give this box to you." She said holding out a small blue box as Nick's eyes widened when he saw the small thing in Demi's hand. He gulped and brought his eyes back to her in fear. "You know what is in this box, right?" she said with some kind of pity. He just sighed and took it from her hand and did what he rarely do in the last period of time, he got up from the comfy chair next to the window and sat on his bed as she sat across from him.

He slowly opened the box and even though he expected what could be in it, he was still shocked and hurt to see what she sent him with Demi! Right in front of him was the necklace he gave her just a week before the whole drama started to take place in their relationship, if he can call it even a relationship anymore!

He took the small metal out from the box and placed it in the palm of his hand gazing at its heart shape which was wrote on its back '_M+N= __**heart shape**__ 4ever'. _He let his eyes water but he didn't let the tears fall. He looked back at the box and saw small paper, he took it out afraid to open it, but he knew he had to; he saw her handwriting on the paper and took a deep breath before reading _'You were my pettiest nightmare, if it's not obvious, we're over'_ he couldn't prevent the tears anymore, he let them fall freely on his cheek as Demi took the paper from his hand and read it before pulling him into a friendly comforting hug.

"You really have to talk to her, Nick." She said pulling away.

"Don't you see? It's no point anymore, she hates me; she said I was a nightmare, Demi." He shook his head as Demi sighed and looked away sadly.

She was second thinking about what she did, Miley wasn't sure if she did the right thing by writing this little note, she knew it was harsh, but she also knew that he can't be having the same bad state as her, so she wanted him to taste it. But at the same time, she wanted him to be happy, she didn't want him to suffer because of her, she was just confused about her feelings.

"Miley, why did you do this?" Demi said as she entered the room without even knocking, and that was the last straw; Miley broke into hysterical sobs.

"I don't know, Demi, I'm just really confused." She said between her sobs. Demi sighed and pulled her into a hug; she wrapped her arms around her best friend back and cried on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Miley. You don't know how he's like right now. He's pretty upset." Demi said.

"I doubt that." She pulled away.

"No, he is, Miley. Miley he loves you." Miley wiped her tears away and didn't respond to Demi. "And I know that you do too." She didn't answer again.

"Miley, someone wants you." Lilly said as she entered the room. Miley looked at her confused, but then she saw a thin figure appearing, as they became closer Miley instantly recognized the person with the guilty features. She felt the anger rush throw her veins with her blood.

"What do you want?" Miley snapped looking away as the person let out a sob and sat next to her.

"Miley, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you." Alex said apologizing.

"Guess what, I'm really hurt." Miley snapped again.

"May I talk to her alone?" she asked Demi and Lilly as they nodded and Miley shook her head but they ignored her and left the room closing the door. "Miley," Alex started, "I didn't know that you love him, and I think that by now you may have noticed that I liked him, and I really tried to ignore that, but when he came to me and told me that he's single and all, I didn't even noticed he was drunk, Miley." She cried as Miley looked at her.

"I never meant to hurt you, you probably heard me, saying that, but when he kissed me, I lost it, Miley. I couldn't ignore that feeling anymore." She paused and wiped her tears, "When he came after me, I told him that he's wrong, and I'm not the right one for him, he seemed a little more sober, he even apologized and started crying." Alex completed, "I batted his back and left him." She said and waited for Miley's reaction. Miley just stared at her and without any warning she started crying.

"I miss him; I wish he listened to me." She said and Alex pulled her into a hug, something that people did to her a lot in the last few days.

"Miley, I'm so sorry," Alex hugged her tighter with her own tears in her eyes.

"It's okay." Miley pulled away and forced a smile at her.

"You know I just got back saw him." Alex said as Miley looked at her confused, "He was having a walk, but he seemed to be in his own world, he didn't even see me even though I was right in front of him. So, I called him, he looked up at me with red eyes. Even when he looked at me, it seemed like he took a while to realize who I was. Miley he's torturing." Alex told her as Miley began to feel guiltier about what she did.

"He has to apologize first." Miley heard herself saying.

"Whatever you didn't tell him, I think you should have, and it hurt him that you didn't, Miley. I think that what made him drink in the first place."

"He can't go drink every time he feels upset about something." Miley said.

"But, that wasn't anything, it was about you, he was upset about you, Miley." Alex told her and Miley smiled at her.

"Thanks, Alex, I believe that you're a good person, and never meant to hurt me." Miley smiled.

"Neither did he."

"It doesn't matter anymore, we're over." Miley said as Alex sighed and decided to change the topic.

"Miley, if you really forgive me, let's hang out now, you know to cheer you up."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Please, Miley. Lilly and Demi can come, I told Lilly before I get here, and I'm sure she told Demi." Miley hesitated biting her lip, "Come on, you need to go out."

"Okay." Miley said smiling as she finally gave in and stood up exiting the room. Her dad smiled widely as he saw his daughter out of her room.

"Hey, bud. Glad that you finally got out." He smiled at her.

"I see that she convinced you. Where were you Alex yesterday?" Demi smiled. "Come on, let's go." The four girls reached the front door then out of the gate of Miley's house.

"Where are we going?" Miley asked.

"The park." Lilly replied.

"I don't want to go to the park." Miley complained.

"But we want." Demi shrugged.

"Isn't that whole hang out is to cheer me up?" Miley said as they just shrugged.

"Miley, you need to clear your mind, and there you'll definitely be comfortable by the sight of the peaceful nature." Alex stated dramatically putting her arm around Miley's shoulder, looking up as if imagining the beauty of nature, Miley smiled and shook her head as they walked towards the park.

"Let's go to the big tree." Demi said as they reached the oldest tree after some pauses for Demi's fans, there was nobody there so Miley sat under it, "You know what, I just changed my mind, and I hate it here." Demi said as Lilly nodded.

"Let's just walk around." Alex suggested as Miley sighed giving them a look and followed them.

"I'm tired." Miley complained after half an hour of walking around.

"But-"

"No, everyone said something and I followed; now it's my turn." She smirked and headed towards the lake walking quickly as they followed her. When Miley reached their she saw someone sitting there. They were facing the lake; she instantly knew why they wanted to get her to the lake when she saw the familiar curls of the person. She turned around angrily which made her forget to be quite, she stepped on a branch which cracked breaking the silence.

"Miley…?" he said when he saw it was her. Shit. She tried to ignore and go away but he called her again kinda forcing her to turn around and see his hurt face which was hard to not notice with his red and puffy eyes and his low voice!

**So, this story is about to end :( still in love with you too is about to end, I think just a couple of chapters or so in both f them!**

**So, what do you think? What will happen? Tell me your thought; I'd like to read them :)**

**And thanks for everyone who read this and review it, have a good week :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

She stood there watching him staring at her with his red eyes. Both of them didn't know what they should do. Nick wanted to talk to her but was afraid to do so, and Miley wanted to disappear just so she won't be able to face him after all what happened.

"Miley, can we, uh, talk?" he asked hesitantly with low voice. She was about to tell him that there's nothing left to talk about but the look he was giving her made her nod slowly as she took a few steps towards him and they sat next to each other facing the lake. "Miley, I'm so sorry." He started as she sighed knowing that she really has to do this.

"Nick, y-"

"I was drunk, Miley. You can't judge me when you know I wasn't thinking right."

"You shouldn't have drunk in the first place." Even though they were speaking with attitude, they kept it quiet with no yelling.

"Well, how did you expect me to handle it? The only girl that I love was hiding half of her life from me since we met even though we were friends before we dated." He said upset.

"Nick, I was going to tell you the next day to this one you figured out about it. You know in the set as Hannah." She explained.

"But Miley, it still hurt."

"Ok, I know I was wrong. But you were irresponsible when you drank."

"Miley, it was who I was upset about, I didn't know what I was doing, I just found myself in a party with alcohol."

"But, I thought you changed."

"I did, Miles, I changed."

"If you really changed you'd never go and drink when you met one little problem in your life."

"Miley anything about you is important to me."

"You should've known better than to do that."

"Miley I'm really sorry."

"Even if you are, sorry isn't going to fix the pain I felt that night." She said and shook her head before standing up and leaving him alone.

"But I love you, Miley." He shouted after her making her stop in her tracks. Then she turned around and looked in his eyes.

"You don't, Nick. You just think that but you don't love me."

"No, Mi, I do."

"Just think about it, you'll know I'm right." And with that she left him.

For three more days they never spoke or saw each other, other than few glances at school. And in the studio, they just acted without having real conversation. Nick thought about it and realized that he was wrong, he doesn't love her; he adores her. But apparently she didn't want to speak about it.

On the other hand Miley was regretting what she said, she should've ran to him and kiss him, not say what she said. And after some thinking time with herself, she got up and ran towards Nick's house.

"Hey, Mi-"

"Hey, Joe, where's Nick?"

"Wow, someone's in a rush. He's in his room."

"Thanks." She said and ran past him and up the stairs and knocked his door.

"Not now, Joe." Nick yelled and Miley opened the door slowly and entered seeing him on his bed with his guitar on his lap.

"Hi." She said quietly as his head snapped towards her and a small smile took a place on his lips.

"Hey." He got up and walked over to her, "Come on in." she went to his bed and they sat facing each other.

"So, did you think about what you said?" she bit her lip.

"Yes, Miley I did." He nodded.

"So..?"

"You were right." He said and she felt the air refuse to enter her lungs for a second, "I'm so into you, I love you, I adore you." He smiled and she smiled and hit his chest slightly.

"There's something I forgot to tell you the other day." She said.

"What?"

"I love you too." She smiled and without hesitation he pulled her closer and connected their lips.

"So are we cool?" he asked concerned.

"You know it's hard after all what happened, right?" she sighed.

"Yes, but we can handle it."

"Yes we can." She smiled, "So, who do you want to date? Miley or Hannah?" she asked playfully.

"Will Miley let me kiss Hannah in public?"

"Of course not."

"Will Hanna do?"

"Nope."

"So, I'll date Miley and cheat on her with Hannah." He said earning a hit on the chest as they heard a chuckle from outside. Nick slowly moved and opened the door to see Demi and Joe.

"Hey, Miley, didn't know you're here." Demi said as Miley rolled her eyes and they started their little talk all together like nothing has changed.

Miley looked at her reflection in the mirror smiling not believing that this day has finally came. The days she dreamed about for so long, with all her friends and family surrounding her, and of course, with Nick, the graduation day. **(A/N: who thought it's the wedding day? :P)** she looked at the uniform that everybody wore and her smile grew wider when she saw the pair of strong arms wrap around her waste.

"Hey, babe." He whispered in her ear sending shivers all over her body.

"Hey." She spun around and faced him, "How do I look?"

"Beautiful as always." He smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled and leaned in and right when they were about to connect their lips a voice interrupted them…

"Awww, look at them, how cute they look." Lilly said to Demi. Demi was home schooled but she was with them in their graduation day, and Joe wanted to see his 'little brother' graduate too, as for Kevin he couldn't make it because he was out of town with Danielle as they finally got married.

"Yeah, they're. Aren't they Joey?"

"No." Joe whispered and Demi glared at him, "I mean, they're cuter than a young lost puppy." He rolled his eyes as Nick chuckled.

"The same thing I thin about you two." Nick said referring to Demi and Joe.

"Hey, Lilly-pop." Oliver said from a distance.

"Ollie." She ran towards him and hugged him like she didn't see him for years. Oliver admitted his feelings for Lilly after a year of his silent liking for her and she surprised him by saying she felt the same way.

"Oh, man, they're over reacting." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Miles." Alex said reaching her friend and hugging her.

"Hey, Alex."

"I'm so excited, we're finally graduating, guys, can you believe it?"

"Yeah, it's unbelievable. It seems like the last week I was still this new kid no one knew." Lilly said.

"But when you started hanging with us, everybody knew you." Joe said cockily as they looked at him rolling their eyes.

"Anyway, what were you doing?" Alex asked.

"Ruining their moment." Demi chuckled nodding towards Nick and Miley.

"You know, it surprised the whole school that you completed the year together." Alex said referring to the first year they started dated, "No one imagined that there's going to be a day that _Nick Grey_ actually love some girl."

"Ouch, that hurts." Nick faked.

"Yeah, yeah. But all the girls that you broke their hearts wanted to hang out more with Miley." Alex said remembering as they all chuckled.

"Yeah, they just wanted revenge." Miley laughed.

"Well, didn't I apologize?" Nick said faking annoyance.

"Guys, it's time." One of their school mates yelled as they all went and one after another you became graduated from high school.

They all stood next to each other to take their photos. The photos that they'll keep forever reminding them of the happy times, seeing that this one of them. The photos that show how high school could has so much fun.

**Sooo, what do you think? It's finally finished. I know it wasn't that good, neither was it so long like I imagined it to be, but I liked the end like that :) so tell me about your thoughts. I know I said in the last chapter of Still In Love With You that I'm not going to post the new story so soon. But I also said that I know I'm not going to prevent my self from posting it :D so expect it next week it'll be called 'The Island of Secrets' Adventure/Romance or Romance/Adventure whatever you want it to be ;) and of course it's a Niley and Jemi.**

**So enough talking about new stories…**

**REVIEW…. Please? :D**


End file.
